Naruto of The Body Flicker
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto is shisui's little brother, and the one person shisui loves more then konoha. What will happed when itachi tries to purge the uchiha? Will shisui let itachi kill his little brother, or will shisui give his brother a new chance at life, down a new path in the shinobi world.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the Body Flicker

"Shisui you promised to start teaching me today." cried a boy with long spikey black hair that had a hint of red to it, as he followed a boy who looked to be thirteen.

He was Naruto Uchiha, and he had just turned five years old. His older brother Shisui Uchiha had promised to teach him how to be a really cool ninja like him, but had been elusive here recently. Shisui and Naruto were brothers, but they did not have any parents. Naruto was born around the day the nine tailed fox attacked, and the Yodaime Hokage sealed it within the death god for a predetermined amount of time.

Naruto was born with abnormally high chakra reserves, and that caught the eye of his clan. They wanted to train him to be some super ninja, but Shisui said that he would be the one to teach him. Naruto could not for the life of him figure out how Shisui did it, but after the meeting he was strangely tired, and had the faint makings of blood flowing from his eyes. Shisui was provided for Naruto, and was his best friend. He taught Naruto everything he knew, and Naruto was sure Shisui would be able to make him a super strong ninja like him.

Naruto was an average height for a five year old boy, with dark, spikey, shaggy, long, black hair that reached his lower back, but oddly held a faint tent of red in it. He had inherited their mothers sapphire blue eyes, but their fathers' fair toned skin. Naruto was of average build, and was extremely hyperactive, a sign of above average chakra reserves, and it drove Shisui up the wall.

Naruto wore a black shirt, with blue pants, a mesh undershirt, some black ninja sandals, and a black sash to keep his shirt closed. He didn't have the Uchiha fan on his back yet, because he had not learned the 'Great Fireball justu', but he really wanted to learn.

"Oh did I say that?" asked the smiling face of his older brother. He loved teasing his little brother, because his little brother always caused him so much trouble.

"Yes you did, and it's mean to lie to people." pouted Naruto, in a cute way.

"Hahaha oh it has been a long time since you have used the 'Puppy Eye jutsu' on me. Ok I did promise, so I will teach you. Hold my hand, and I will take you to the training field to start your lessons." spoke Shisui, as he extended his hand.

Naruto smiled, and grabbed his older brother's hand. Instantly they were in some kind of spinning jutsu that made Naruto feel like a tube of tooth paste that was being flattened to get the last of the tooth paste.

After a second they were standing in an open field that had a pond on the far side of it. The other side had bright green grass, which was about ankle high on Naruto. There were numerous thick trees that surrounded the training field, which made Naruto believe Shisui didn't want anyone to see them.

Naruto instantly felt sick and dizzy when he thought about it. Naruto quickly fell to the ground, as this was the first time he had ever experienced a space time ninjutsu technique. As he laid there he tried to nurse the sick feeling in his stomach to a manageable level, while listening to his older brother laughing at him in the back ground.

"Hahahahaha oh man did I look like that the first time I used the 'Body Flicker Technique'?" laughed Shisui.

Naruto slowly got up, and gave his big brother the death glare, but quickly fell back down. This earned another round of laughter from Shisui. After five minutes Naruto was able to get over his motion sickness, and stood up.

"So you're finally done sleeping huh?" asked Shisui, as he grinned at Naruto, as Naruto gave him the death stare.

"Hahaha your so funny." Spoke Naruto, although he was not laughing.

"Hahaha ok I see you're not happy, but look at it this way. The more you do this the better you will be at using the body flicker technique, and that will be a big help when I teach it to you." Spoke Shisui, as he walked towards a training dumbly, with Naruto hot on his heels.

"Ok Naruto the first few things I am going to teach you are how to throw kunai, shuriken, and senbon. I am also going to teach you how to do the leaf balancing exercise, then I will begin instructing you on the Uchiha clan's interceptor fist, and finally we will discuss genjutsu, and its applications." Spoke shisui. He was happy to see his brother instantly nod his head, instead of getting depressed because he wouldn't be learning any real ninjutsu yet.

For the next year Shisui drilled Naruto on how to properly throw his hand held weapons, the basics of shape manipulation, how to balance the leaf over his head for prolonged amounts of time, the basics of the interceptor fist, the three academy jutsu, and finally the almost limitless uses of genjutsu. He was surprised by how fast Naruto learned, and would be teaching Naruto more advanced things, if he was not a perfectionist.

Naruto had to be able to hit targets that were hiding behind things by using a second throwing weapon to curve the originals at the precise moment to hit the target. Naruto had to be a master of throwing weapons since it was such a basic skill for all shinobi to know. Naruto had to know were all eight vital organs were, and had to be able to hit them from impossible distances. Shisui wanted Naruto to master throwing weapons, because it was such an important skill to know. He had been in more than one situation were the first throw would determine if he lived or not.

He had Naruto master the leaf balancing exercises as well. With Naruto's naturally large reserves he was able to hold up the leaf for much longer then the average kid, so Shisui added shape manipulation to the exercise. He had Naruto spin the leaf in the direction that his hair grew, while he floated it. This was much more difficult for Naruto to do, but he eventually was able to do it. By the end of the first year Naruto could levitate, and spin, three leaves at the same time, if he focused hard enough.

His tiajutsu was very good as well. He had a good grasp of what the style was used for, and often used his tiajutsu, to make people show their vital points, by making his enemy's over extend themselves, of by attacking parts of the body that was harder to defend.

Naruto was smart, and realized that genjutsu was actually easy for him. It was just using chakra to make images with his chakra, or different effects. Shisui was impressed that his brother had such an easy time learning genjutsu, because he feared his brother would get depressed because people with large reserves rarely were able to use genjutsu to any decent level. It was a good thing Naruto started off so early, because now he would be able to wrangle in his large reserves, and use them to empower his genjutsu.

The second year of Shisui's training involved Naruto increasing his chakra control, shape manipulation, increasing his use of the Interceptor Fist, introduction to fire manipulation, and teaching him some more advanced genjutsu techniques

During the first week he had Naruto learn the tree walking exercise. After Naruto could use it for a decent amount of time, the rest of their training was done while tree walking. Naruto was ordered to constantly spin his chakra within himself, so that his shape manipulation would constantly increase. This was difficult for him while he was tree walking, but he never liked to complain. Shisui had him sit down, and focus trying to make fire chakra into a leaf every day. At first it would burn the leaf in various places, and he could not control it, but eventually he was able to make it burn in the center, and slowly burn outwards until the entire leaf was gone. Naruto was very hyperactive, so to focus his attention Shisui taught Naruto the 'Great Fireball jutsu' earning him the fan symbol on his back from his clan. He was able to bring his tiajutsu up to and intermediate level, but without experience all of his skills would always be a rank below what they were. Shisui had a hard time telling Naruto no, when it came to genjutsu. The boy was a natural, and he loved to learn it. He taught Naruto the entire E ranked, and most of the D ranked genjutsu he knew, but Naruto always seemed to learn it, and always came back for more.

The third year was focused on activating his sharingan. Shisui knew things were going to get bad for their clan soon, and the clan was only trying to make things worse, so Shisui knew Naruto would need to activate his sharingan as soon as possible. Shisui had two things he wanted to teach Naruto, in case something bad happened, and he was not there to protect him. The first was master of the sharingan, and the second was the 'Body Flicker technique'. The sharingan was activated during times of extreme stress, so most of the time it was activated during life or death situations. Shisui took this into account, but made sure Naruto was not in any real danger.

"Shisui where are we?" asked Naruto, as he looked over a large chasm.

Shisui did not say anything, but just kicked Naruto into the large chasm. As Naruto fell, he could not stop his thoughts.

'Why did Shisui do this to me? Does he not love me anymore? If he does love me then why try and kill me. Is this how I die? NO I refuse to die in such a sad way. I will be a great ninja, and I will carve out my own future with my own two hands, and not let anyone take that from me!" ranted Naruto in his mind.

Instantly everything seemed to slow down. Everything seemed so much clearer, and Naruto was able to predict a safe root down. Sticking out his hand he grabbed onto one of the spikes that protruded from the chasm's walls, and used it to swing him-self to another one. Using his chakra in the same for he used it to tree walk, Naruto was able to slow his decent. Once he stopped, he ran up the side of the wall as fast as he could. He did not stop to think of the strange new sight he had, or that he could all of a sudden see chakra, but only to get answers from his brother for what he did.

After running for a few minutes Naruto was finally able to get out of the chasm that his brother had kicked him into. When he got out he saw his brother looking at him with a smile. Naruto thought he was laughing at him, so he pulled out a kunai and charged him.

Shisui saw how Naruto was able to save himself, and was even able to activate his sharingan. He was not surprised that Naruto was running towards him with a kunai drawn, because like all Uchiha, Naruto was susceptible to the Curse of Hatred that effected Uchiha that had activated there sharingan. Shisui quickly used the 'Body Flicker Technique', and appeared behind Naruto, and quickly grabbed him and placed him in a hold to restrict his movement.

"WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME YOU BASTARD!" shouted Naruto, as he continued to cry.

"Chill out little brother I wasn't trying to kill you, just help you activate your sharingan." Spoke Shisui. He slowly let Naruto go, and watched as Naruto looked around like he just realized his vision had improved.

"Even if that's what you were trying to do, what if I didn't or if I was not able to save myself?" asked Naruto, in an angry voice.

"You probably didn't notice, but I tide a piece of ninja wire to your person, before I knocked you into that chasm, so you were never in any danger just a artificial danger that I had complete control over." Spoke Shisui in a proud voice. This would make activating the sharingan much more practical than having it activate in a real life or death situation.

"Hmph I still think it was a dick move, but whatever." Spoke Naruto, as he crossed his arms. Shisui laughed, and teased Naruto for a minute about him crying, but eventual let Naruto in on a little secret.

"Naruto the reason I did this is because I see dark times ahead of our family, and I am not sure if I will be able to protect you from everything to come, so I forced you to activate your sharingan early so that you would have a better chance of defending yourself." Spoke a serious Shisui.

"What sort of trouble?" asked Naruto.

"I can't say, but you will need to get as strong as possible in a short amount of time." Spoke Shisui.

"Ok, so were going to be doing a lot of sharingan training then I am guessing." Spoke Naruto, as he followed Shisui to their training ground.

"Yes, but your also going to be learning my favorite jutsu, the 'Body Flicker Technique' that gave me my moniker.

"Sounds like a plan." Spoke Naruto.

For the rest of the year Shisui put Naruto through hell trying to get his sharingan to mature, and to perfect the 'Body Flicker Technique' to an acceptable level.

Then the day came when Naruto would turn eight, and Shisui's nightmares would be realized.


	2. Chapter 2

On the night of Naruto's eighth birthday, he awoke in a cold sweat. He had dreamed about Shisui dying, watching the clan being slaughtered, and him being alone. He did not even notice that he was not alone. After a few minutes he was able to calm himself down, and when he looked up, he saw a pair of fully developed sharingan eye's staring at him from the dark. They were ominous, and were also the only things he could see in this dark. Quickly he activated his own fully developed sharingan to see who it was that was watching him.

When he opened his eyes the sharingan that was looking at him had changed. It now looked like a three sided shuriken, but the real kicker was that it was Itachi staring at him. Naruto and Itachi were friends, since he was Shisui's best friend, but he wasn't close enough to sneak into his room just for laughs.

That's when he remembered his own brother's sharingan. He could make it make an odd shape as well. His looked like a square, and a shuriken, mixed. Naruto had asked Shisui how he got it, and he just said it was not something he needed to know about. Itachi started to talk breaking Naruto of his ramblings.

"It has been a while since I have seen you Naruto. I see you were able to activate the third stage in the sharingan, but you will need more power to survive the coming storm." Spoke Itachi in riddles.

"What are you talking about Itachi? What coming storm? Why do I need to be prepared?" asked Naruto, as he scooted away from Itachi. Itachi was acting strange, and he was not keen on seeing what a craze Itachi could do. That's when the nightmare happened. Itachi spoke one word, and caused trauma that could have killed stronger men.

"Tsukuyomi." Spoke Itachi, as his eye's briefly glowed red for a second.

Once Itachi spoke these words the world around Naruto instantly changed. He was now standing at the edge of a river, in the dead of night, and could make out two people. The first was Itachi, but surprisingly the second was Shisui. That's when another Itachi appeared beside him.

"What's going on? How are there three of you? Why is Shisui not acknowledging me?" asked Naruto, as he waved his arms trying to get Shisui's attention.

"This Naruto is a memory. No matter what you do, it will play out the same way, because this is my memory, therefore you cannot change it." Spoke Itachi, in a monotone voice.

"Why would you want to show me a memory?" asked Naruto, but Itachi kept quiet.

After watching for a minute he began to get bored, but then Itachi pulled out his wakizashi, and Shisui did the same with his tanto.

Naruto was worried about what was going on, because he could not understand why they were about to fight.

Shisui used the 'Body Flicker Technique' and got behind Itachi and tried to stab him. When he did, Itachi burst into crows and reformed to make an uninjured Itachi.

Itachi went through a few hand seal, and cried out the name of his jutsu. 'Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu!" instantly a giant ball of fire shout out at Shisui, but he was easily able to avoid it with the 'Body Flicker Technique'.

Seeing that ninjutsu was not going to work on each other, they grabbed their respective weapons and charged each other. Itachi tried to lop of Shisui's head, but Shisui was able to duck under it, and attempted to drive his tanto into Itach's heart. Itachi was able to stop this by using the flat side of his sword to block the tanto.

They stared at each other for a second, but then Itach's eyes changed into the strange three sided shuriken, and Shisui's eyes changed into the square, shuriken design. Once they did this Itachi called ot the name of a jutsu he had never heard of.

"Amaterasu!" shouted Itachi.

Instantly black flames appeared on Shisui's tanto causing him to drop it. Naruto was fascinated by the black flames. They were able to burn through chakra metal like it was made out of paper, and it was still burning the ashes.

Shisui then used the 'Body Flicker Technique' to get behind Itachi, when Itachi grabbed his eye from what looked like pain, and tried to kill him with a kunai. But just he was going to kill Itachi a crow came out of his clothing and attacked Shisui's face. In the momentary confusion Itachi was able to recover, and stab Shisui in the heart. Shisui had a look of shock on his face as he died, and slowly slumped over until he hit the ground.

That's when it happened. The unbearable sadness of losing his brother, coupled with the fact that the man who killed him was no further than three feet from made something in Naruto snap. A strange chakra flowed into Naruto's eyes, and activated his most powerful weapon as he opened his eyes a blood red eight sided gear could be seen sitting in the center of a black background.

Itachi was curious about that, because no mangekyou sharingan had ever been red with a black design. He didn't have long to ponder this though, because his illusion was turning on him. Instantly an image of Shisui appeared, and slashed at Itachi. Itachi was hit, but didn't think anything about it, and disabled his Tsukuyomi. When the illusion broke Naruto fell face first into the ground, and passed out from mental exaction.

Itachi went to pick up Naruto, but felt a strange pain in his left arm. Looking down he saw something that shocked him to the core. A cut mark had appeared where the illusion of Shisui had cut him. It took Itachi a minute, but after a while he realized it must be some type of special ability Naruto's mangekyou sharingan could do, like Shisui's Kotoamatsukami. Itachi implanted thoughts of how the hidden leaf village would never be able to give him the power he needed to avenge his brother, and how the village would just pamper him, and make him weak. He also told him a phrase that would echo in Naruto's memories for many years to come.

"When you are willing to sacrifice your light, for others then darkness will consume your own light, but when the darkness has taken all of your light, then a new light will make itself know."

After that he placed a special seal on Naruto's shoulder, and threw Naruto's body into the river, and watched as it floated down it at a quick pace.

A week later the entire Uchiha clan was massacred, all with the exception of Sasuke Uchiha, but unknown to them was that there was another Uchiha that survived the massacre, but was now on his way to the land of water.

(With Naruto)

Naruto floated down the river for ten days, and ten nights. He would have had many medical problems, and the animals and fish that live in the water would have eaten him, but for some odd reason when predators got near him they felt a strange calming effect coming off of Naruto, and their previous hunger dissipated. Naruto's strange healing allowed him to stay in good shape, and kept his body from absorbing too much water, and also was able to absorb enough nutrients from that water to keep him alive.

After floating for ten days, Naruto finally washed up on the shore of a small island fifty miles off the coast of the hidden mist village. There he stayed in a comatose like state, haunted by nightmares, and tormented by his longing for his dead brother Shisui, and his hatred for Itachi Uchiha.

(Not so far from where Naruto washed up.)

Come on Haku we do not have all day." shouted a man wearing an all-black get up, with white bandages covering most of his face, and a giant sword on his back. He had short black hair, black charcoal like eyes, and an average tan.

"Coming Zabuza sensei." shouted Haku. Haku was a girl with long dark hair, large black eyes, with a skinny build, and flawless white skin. She was wearing a blue and white battle kimono, whit brown ninja slippers, and had her long black hair tied up in a ponytail.

"If you were any slower than the hunter nin would have caught up to us already." Spoke Zabuza in an angry tone, but that tone was only a deadly whisper for fear of the hunter nins finding him.

"I am sorry Zabuza sensei." Spoke the girl. She was Zabuza's apprentice of two years, but she was still having problems keeping up with Zabuza when he ran at his full speed.

After another twenty minutes they could feel the hunter nin gaining on them.

"Damn it looks like they caught up with us." shouted an angry Zabuza, as he began to think. After a minute he decided that it was best to just fight the hunter nin, and hope that there were not a whole lot of strong ones for fear of being overwhelmed.

"Haku were stopping up hear, by this water's edge, and we will be killing these hunter nin." Spoke Zabuza.

"But Zabuza sensei I don't think I will be able to kill anyone." Spoke the depressed Haku.

"You will kill them and that's final. It is your fault that we have to fight them in the first place, so you will have to take responsibility." shouted the agitated Zabuza.

"Yes sensei." Spoke Haku, although her voice was less than excited.

After running for a few more minutes Zabuza and Haku came to a stop in the middle of a large river. Haku saw the body of a boy her age that was laying on the edge of the water, and did not look like he was there by choice. She wanted to help him, but knew Zabuza need her, so she put the boy in the back of her mind for later.

After ten minutes three teams of hunter nin jumped out of the forest, led by someone Zabuza did not want to see. Standing in the center of the four teams of hunter nin was Sakari Udo, the current wielder of the Hiramekarei, and a supposed genius as well.

With him there then he will be able to maneuver in the hidden mist jutsu, and that will leave the rest of the hunter nin to Haku to hold off until he could deal with Sakari.

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist, ex member of the seven swordsman of the mist, and an A ranked nuke nin of the hidden mist village for trying to assassinate the Mizukage. You are also known to have a bloodline using monster in your company, for what reasons are beyond me though." Spoke the man. He was the same height as Zabuza, but everything else was opposite. He had blue hair, pail white skin, a blue male battled kimono, with blue sandals and gloves.

On his back was a sword with two handles, with the blade covered in bandages. This sword was one of the seven swords of the mist, the Hiramekarei. It was a sword that was almost completely made out of chakra, and had the ability to change shape depending on the will of the user, and the amount of chakra they had.

"Haku I am going to kill this bastard, but I am going to need you to hold off the other hunter nins." Spoke Zabuza, as he grabbed his Kubikiribōchō.

The Kubikiribōchō was also one of the seven swords of the mist, but was considered the weakest, because it was so heavy, and its only special ability was that it could repair itself with the iron from blood once it was damaged, but no once had any of the other swords of the mist been damaged to need repair.

Zabuza quickly went through a series of hand seals, before shouting the name of his jutsu. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" shouted Zabuza. Instantly a thick mist appeared, and surrounded the area.

"Ha you think this will help you? All of the swordsmen of the mist are taught how to maneuver in this jutsu." shouted Sakari. He grabbed the Hiramekarei, and prepared himself for a good fight.

Haku had been taught by Zabuza how to fight in the 'Hidden Mist Jutsu', so she didn't have any problems. The mist ninja were used to fighting in the mist, but it was still difficult for them to fight someone as fast as Haku in the mist.

Haku quickly went through a few hand seal, before shouting out the name of her jutsu. "Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!" shouted Haku, as a thousand thin needles made of water formed in midair, and shot out towards the hunter nin. Twelve of them were able to dodge the jutsu, but the other four were not. They fell to the ground dead, and it broke Haku's heart to kill someone, but steeled herself so that she could protect her precious person.

The other hunter nin did not take kindly to this bloodline user killing there friend, and quickly went on the offence. One of them went through hand seals, and shouted out a water jutsu. "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" shouted the hunter nin. Instantly a dragon made of water came out of the water, and charged Haku.

Hake seeing this went through her own hand seal. "Ice style: Ice Dome jutsu!" shouted Haku. She stuck out both of here hands with the flats pointed towards the water dragon, as she molded her ice chakra. Instantly a dome made of ice surrounded her. When the water dragon hit her ice dome it was instantly destroyed, and Haku used their surprise to her advantage to use her most powerful jutsu.

"Demonic Ice Mirrors Jutsu!" shouted Haku. Instantly slabs of ice started to form around six of the hunter nins, and Haku merged into one of them. The hunter nins started to through their weapons at the mirrors hoping they would break, but to their disappointment it did not. After that they resorted to using jutsu. One of them used the 'Water Dragon jutsu', but even that didn't do anything to the ice mirrors.

Haku did not want to kill them, but knew that if she did not they would try and kill Zabuza, and that was not something she could allow. Going through a few hand seals Haku used one of her favorite jutsu. "One Thousand Water Needles of Death!" shouted Haku, as the needles flew out of here ice mirrors, and pierced the hunter nins.

By now Haku was running low on chakra. She was only eight years old, but with her near perfect chakra control she was able to pull out all of the jutsu she had used so far, but now she was running on empty. Looking around she saw the hunter nin approaching her with looks of pure hate in their eyes. She closed her eyes and said her goodbyes to Zabuza, and her thanks for taking her in when he did.

(Ten minutes earlier with Zabuza and Sakari)

Zabuza was having problems fighting Sakari. The man was his equal in every way, and could even fight in the hidden mist just as well as him. He had tried everything, but nothing worked. When he first used the hidden mist jutsu he tried to sneak up behind him, and cut him in half, but somehow Sakari was able to use the Hiramekarei to block his attempts, and kicked him in the face, causing Zabuza to be sent flying into the air.

When Zabuza recovered from his ordeal he had to quickly dodge vertical slash from Sakari, as he tried to dissect him down the middle with the Hiramekarei. Zabuza quickly recovered, and began a close range fight with Sakari. It was amazing; as much as Zabuza hated to admit it Sakari was just as skilled with his sword, as he was with his.

Then it hit him. He realized how Sakari was so skilled at fighting in his 'Hidden Mist Technique." Sakari was a sensor type ninja. That explained how Sakari was able to find him no matter where he hid, and was able to learn to fight in the mist with such ease. He was not finding him through sound like most ninja who used the 'Hidden Mist Technique', but his actual chakra. Zabuza realized that the mist jutsu was not helping, and only taking his chakra, so he dispelled it.

"Ahhh so you finally figured it out did you?" spoke Sakari, as he eyed Zabuza.

"You're a sensor, are you not." stated Zabuza, as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Very clever of you for figuring that out and the other members of the seven said you were stupid." Spoke Sakari with a grin on his face.

Zabuza went to say something, most likely to retort the statement of him being stupid, but then a killing intent more powerful than anything either of them had ever felt in their entire lives washed over them, and the cause was the boy that they thought was dead.

Zabuza saw the boy, and went to say something, but then the boys killing intent sky rocketed, and he lifted his head. Once he did this they got a good look at his eyes. They were red with a black gear in the center of them. Sakari was going to say something, but then the boy started shouting right before the blood bath insured.

"ITACHI I WILL KILL YOU! SUSANOO!" shouted Naruto, as a sapphire blue skeletal figure encompassed him, and began its charge.


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto woke up all he could see was Itachi killing his brother, over, and over, and over. He wanted Itachi to hurt, to bleed, and too feel the same pain that he was made to feel. When he came to he saw a bunch of people who were killing each other, but his vision was fogged by an unimaginable hate, but a thirst to kill everything in sight.

His eyes felt so powerful. Like he could rule the world with the or even better get revenge against Itachi with them. Everything was his to play with, to destroy, to burn.

All of these thought were running though his head at the speed of light, and one thought controlled his every emotion at that time. KILL EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!

Instantly he shouted the first sentence his mouth worded. "ITACHI, I WILL KILL YOU!" then his eyes sent a message to his brain letting him know of some of its power. That's when he shouted the name of his mangekyou sharingan's technique.

"SUSANOO!" shouted Naruto. Instantly blue, almost white ribs started to form around Naruto, then a long vertebra, then a skull formed with five horns. One of the horns was in the back of the skull, two were on the sides, and two were in the front. Then two skeletal arms formed.

Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing. It was a horrendous sight, and it made the Kiri nin even more faithful in there Mizukage, and also made what little doubts about the bloodline users being demons vanish.

'What dark chakra.' thought Haku, as she sat transfixed on the monster before her?

'And they called me a demon.' thought Zabuza.

Once the skeletal warrior was developed enough Naruto shout off, at speeds that shocked even him.

The Kiri hunter nin were so shocked that they were not able to defend themselves in time.

The Susanoo quickly picked up its fists, and smashed them into two of the Kiri hunter nin, turning them into nothing short of paste.

Seeing the speed the creature had, the hunter nin quickly tried to make some room.

"Do not fear the beast, it is just a bloodline monster, and we will kill It." shouted Sakari. He formed his sword into the shape of a hammer, and charged the evil monster that had killed two of his men with one punch of hits massive hands.

When he got to it, he swung the sword/hammer into its abdomen. Everyone waited with bated breath to see what happened next. They were shocked when the monster moved at blinding speeds, and smashed him into the ground.

The strange thing that happened was one of the handles of the Twinsword stretched out, and grabbed hold of Naruto. The hunter nin thought the sword was trying to kill him, but what they didn't know was Naruto had instinctively allowed the sword to pass his defenses. He could sense the power the sword held, as well as the good intentions it had towards him.

After a few seconds the sword had situated its self on his back like he was a proud member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Once the Kiri hunter nin saw this, they panicked, and started to run away.

"The bloodline monster has the Twinsword under its evil mind control we have to run, and save ourselves!" shouted one of the Kiri hunter nin.

Naruto was not going to let one of the 'Itachi clones' escape, so with the knowledge of a new technique of his mangekyou sharingan, he unleashed its black flames upon there fleeing backs.

"Amaterasu!" shouted Naruto. Instantly the Kiri nin were falling to the ground, but they only had a second to do so, before they were nothing but dust. Naruto smiled at his work, but he was not done. There were still two 'Itachi's' and they were going to die.

Naruto turned his attention to Haku, and Zabuza. They were far too tired to retreat, and far to week to defeat there enemy. Zabuza tried to stand, but fell back down from his injuries.

Haku saw that Naruto was going after Zabuza first, so she used all of her strength to stand up, and rush in front of Zabuza.

Even through the unimaginable pain the mangekyou sharingan was causing him, and the chakra exaction he was starting to feel, he could tell that the girl in front of him was un equaled in beauty. The word 'girl' kept echoing in his mind, until a single thought came to him.

'Itachi is not a girl. What does that mean? If Itachi is a guy, and this is obviously a girl, then she cannot be Itachi, even though Itachi does look kind of girly.' were Naruto's thoughts. He then looked at the not Itachi, and spoke.

"You're not Itachi." Spoke Naruto, as he looked into Haku's eyes.

"No I am not, I am Haku, and you are?" stuttered the frightened Haku.

"Naruto, Naruto Uchiha." Spoke Naruto, right before he fainted and fell right into Haku's arms.

Haku was scared at first of this boy, but once she started to admire his dark hair, that had an odd hint of red in it. As she thought she realized he was about her age. She could not imagine the pain he had gone through, if his killing intent was anything to go by, and the way he kept shouting he was going to kill this Itachi person.

Zabuza was having much different thoughts then Haku. He could not imagine the power the young boy excluded, the way he killed those hunter nin, and the way the 'Twinsword' warmed up to him so fast. He knew with this boy at his side, he would easily be able to kill Yagura one day. He was also thinking on how to escape from the other hunter nin that would without a doubt follow them.

Forcing himself to stand, Zabuza walked over to his apprentice who was holding a boy with unrivaled potential. The question was how he was going to convince the boy to join him. He was shouting about killing Itachi, and the only Itachi he knew was Itachi Uchiha, and that was not someone he ever wanted to fight. Then a thought hit him. He could use the boy's hatred of Itachi, and convince him to follow him. That way he could get stronger to one day kill Itachi, and he would have a very powerful tool at his disposal in the meantime.

After these thoughts settled, he picked up his sword, and then the boy. Haku gave him a questioning stare, but Zabuza's said that they would talk about it later, and ran off into the forest. After running for three long painful hours they arrived in a small clearing, were Haku drew water, and Zabuza started to gather fire wood, and started a fire.

After a while Haku decided to break the ice and find out what her master had in store for the boy he brought with them. It was not like her master to show concern for anyone, so he must have a plan for him, and after seeing what the boy could do she was sure her master had big plans.

"Zabuza-sama, why did you bring this boy with us? You are not the type to show concern so I figure you had an ulterior motive for taking him with us." Spoke Haku, as she watched Zabuza's facial features to see if they would give anything away, but it was had to do so with the bandages he always wore on his face.

"Hmph sharp as ever, aren't you Haku. Your right I did not rescue this boy just for the sake of saving him. I had three reasons for saving him actually. The first reason is that strange design his sharingan had. I have herd legends about Uchiha who were able to transcend the initial steps of the sharingan to obtain great power that was only rivaled by the Shodai Hokage's use of his Mokuton bloodline limit, but I have never seen, or heard what it could do. After today I can see it holds unimaginable power.

The second is just because he is an Uchiha, and has the sharingan. The sharingan is one of the three known bloodlines that have the ability to restrain biju, which Yagura has sealed inside of his body, and somehow gained complete control over. That means that if I can get the boy trained enough then he will be able to stop Yagura while I kill him. The sharingan also has the ability to copy ninja techniques which will be great for us, because then we will be able to grow stronger, and have him teach us the water, and wind jutsu he copies from enemy nin.

The third reason is because the 'Twinsword' accepted him as its new master. That mean he will be able to master one of the 'Seven Swords of the Mist' so he will without a doubt become even more powerful in the future, if he so chooses to continue learning how to use it. It is said that the true power of the 'Seven Swords of the Mist' has yet to be discovered, and with this boys potential he will without a doubt figure something out.

The part where we come in is simple. We will train him, make him strong, but we will give him a choice. If he wants our help, then he has to help us defeat Yagura. With his sharingan he will be able to just copy everything, and then we will actually train him how to use what he has learned. The problem comes in the form of whether he will wish to go back to Konoha, will trust us enough to come with us, and the power his eyes hold.

When I saw his eyes they were bleeding, and they were squinted as well, which means he was having difficulty keeping them open. My only theory is that that strange sharingan form cause's immense pain, so using it is going to be a problem. I wish he could use it indefinably, but I guess that was asking for too much.

Now Haku your job is to try and convince him to come with us if I fail. After that you and I will bring him up to your level, and then I will continue training you all." Spoke Zabuza.

Haku was surprised Zabuza was speaking so much. He was without a doubt a man of few words and for him to talk so much meant that he was actually very excited. Haku had to admit it as she was to. The Uchiha clan was one of the two most powerful clans in the entire world, only the Senju clan was able to compete with them, and even then it was extremely close. If it had not been for Hashirama Senju's wood release bloodline then the legendary Madara Uchiha would have undoubtedly slaughtered the Senju clan with what legend say was the perfect sharingan.

Nobody knew what the perfect sharingan was, but they figured it had something to do with the odd shape the boys eyes could transform into. The thought of having an alley with the 'Perfect' sharingan made Zabuza's mouth water. With power like that Yagura would easily be killed, and he would be named Mizukage of Kirigakure.

(Six hours later)

"Uhhhggg, I fell like shit." moaned Naruto, as he came too. When he sat up, he saw a tall man with large muscles, white wrappings around his face, a forehead protector that signified he was a ninja, but with a scratch mark though it signifying he was a missing nin. Beside him was an angel, in Naruto's opinion. She had porcelain skin, shiny black hair, a skinny frame, and beautiful dark brown eyes, and from the look of it a developing chest area. She did not wear a forehead protector of any village he knew of, but seemed to be with the giant man.

When Naruto sat up, he felt something he was sleeping on. Looking down he saw a giant sword that was easily bigger than him strapped to his back. The odd thing was it had two handles, but Naruto did not pay it much attention. When he tried to stand up, he was shocked when the sword wrapped around him, and situated itself on his back. It was heavy, but not overly. That's when things got real strange. He was somehow able to communicate with the sword. It was saying things like don't leave me, and your my new master. Naruto just accepted it, and stood up with the sword and looked at the people who had just been staring at him since he woke up.

"Uhm hello." Spoke Naruto. In retrospect it was a dumb thing to say, but it was the only thing he could think of in that situation. He saw the girl smile, but could not tell what the man was thinking due to him having bandages on his face.

"Well it looks like you have finally decided to wake up." Spoke the gruff voice of Zabuza. He was eyeing the boy, and was shocked at how fast he was able to understand his sword. Only the 'Shark Skin', and the 'Twinsword' were sentient, but it always took time for the wielder to understand there sword. He could only figure that the sword felt the boy's power, and that made the sword submit to him instantly. He had a theory that the sword was already the young Uchiha's even before he killed the previous owner. The only person he knew who was able to understand his sword like that was Kisame, but even he had to prove himself to the 'Shark Skin' blade for it to talk to him. Talking to the swords signifies the swords cooperation, and it also allows the user to wield the swords real power. If the sword finds someone unworthy to wield them then they will make that person let go, or when a master was finished teaching his/her disciple and was ready to pass on the sword.

"Oh sorry about that, but I have recently gone through some traumatic times, and I kind of snapped, so after that I needed all of the rest I could get." Spoke Naruto, as he watched them.

"It was no problem, Mr. Uchiha-san. Let me introduce you. I am Haku, and this is Zabuza. Zabuza is a missing nin from Kirigakure, and I am bloodline user, so I have been chased out of Kirigakure. We both have a lot in common with each other." Spoke Haku. She could not stop smiling at the thought of someone else coming with them. She loved Zabuza, but he was not the warm hearted person she liked to be around.

"I am Naruto Uchiha, but how do we have anything in common?" asked Naruto in a confused tone. He could understand the bloodline bit, and also being kicked out of their villages, but for different reasons. How he and the giant of a man had anything in common.

Seeing the look on Naruto's face Haku smiled at him. She could understand his skeptic look as it was understandable for someone to doubt they were similar to the 'Demon of the Mist', so she decided to tell him why she said it.

"You both wield on of the Seven Swords of the Mist." Spoke Haku. She saw how his eyebrow rose, and then he looked at the sword behind him, and then at the sword Zabuza was holding. He seemed to understand that they both wielded very powerful weapons from a powerful organization.

"Ok that is nice and all, but why did you rescue me? I doubt you did it out of the kindness of your hearts, so why did you really save me?" asked Naruto. He did not like being in the dark, as his brother had taught him knowledge is power, so he always wanted to know what was going on.

That was when Zabuza decided to make him-self known.

"We want your power, and you need to learn how to harness it. We can benefit from each other." Spoke Zabuza.

"And why do you think I cannot find someone back in the hidden leaf village to teach me how to use the power of my eyes?" asked Naruto. That's when he saw what he thought was Zabuza grinning.

"That is because you are one of the three only living Uchiha in the world." Spoke Zabuza. He saw the shocked look on Naruto's face, and decided to continue.

"I do not know how long you have been out, but Itachi Uchiha killed every single member of the Uchiha clan save one little brat. I think the brat was his brother or something like that, but I doubt he will be able to teach you how to use you strange eyes." Spoke Zabuza.

Naruto could not believe it. 'How could Itachi kill all of the Uchiha clan by himself, as well as his best friend? Is this what Shisui was teaching me so rigorously for? So I can survive.' thought Naruto. Then he made up his mind. 'I will avenge you Shisui-nii, and I will kill Itachi even if it is the last thing I do!' thought Naruto. Then he looked up at Zabuza.

"I will help you, but you have to promise to make me strong enough to kill Itachi Uchiha!" shouted Naruto with his mangekyou sharingan flaring.

Zabuza just smiled at the sight of those eyes, and the darkness of his voice. He was not like Haku no he was much more like himself. He was willing to do anything to achieve his goal, and that meant he would not have to deal with Haku's refusal to kill. Now she could focus on medical ninjutsu while he and Naruto focused mainly on fighting.

"So you will help me kill the Mizukage, in exchange for me teaching you how to become strong enough to kill Itachi." Spoke Zabuza.

"Yes." Spoke Naruto, as his eyes seemed to glow an ominous red color.

"Alright good, first things first, I need to know how strong you are." Spoke Zabuza.

"Well I know the leaf balancing exercise, as well as the tree walking exercise. I can do the intermediate shape manipulation exercise. I have mastered fire release, and know a couple of jutsu as well. I am highly skilled in the interceptor fist, but my physical strength and speed need some help. I was called a genius, but my greatest skill lies in kenjutsu and genjutsu. I can use a kunai, shuriken, or senbon at the level of a master, and genjutsu is the one of the simplest things in the world to me." Spoke Naruto.

He also told him about his mastery of the body flicker technique, and some of the other things Shisui taught him. After he got done he waited for Zabuza to tell him what they were going to do next.

Zabuza was amazed that an eight year old boy knew so much. Haku was fast, but her strength was lacking. She was also learning to master both wind, water, and her ice release she had inherited for her clan. She was learning various other things, but that was for later.

"Well Naruto this is what we are going to do." Spoke Zabuza.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next year Zabuza drilled Haku, and Naruto to become as strong as they possible could be. He made them wear weights to increases there strength, speed, endurance, reflexes, and stamina. He was a slave driver, but that was perfect in Naruto's opinion. It meant he would get stronger faster, and the faster he got strong, the faster he could avenge his brother Shisui, and kill Itachi.

Haku was forced to wear the training weights to increase here overall abilities. She wanted to get faster, without getting tired as quickly. She mastered her water release, and was able to learn a bunch of water release jutsu. She perfected fighting in the 'Hidden Mist Jutsu' to perfection, and even started to invent some of her own water release jutsu.

She did not forget to master her ice release, but her wind release was still lacking. They needed to find someone who could use the wind release, or at least had knowledge on mastering wind release. Naruto promised to teach her a bunch of wind jutsu, whenever he actually copied some, and after she mastered wind release, if she would teach him.

That made her smile. She was really starting to like Naruto, although he was obsessed with killing Itachi, he was still a kind person who tried to help when he could. They often times helped each other out, especially when it came to training. They practiced tiajutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and a little kenjutsu against one another.

Her tiajutsu was very fluid, and attacked vital organs, or places that crippled the enemy. She mixed her ice release with this as well in an attempt to freeze her enemy when she hit them. So far all she could do was cause numbness, but she was sure it would improve over time.

She did not like killing, and with Naruto around she could focus more on her medical ninjutsu. She loved healing things, and it made her feel good when Naruto would thank her, and compliment her on her skills. Zabuza just grunted, but she was still happy she could help. Being on the run did not make it easy to learn things, but she and Naruto could easily be considered geniuses, so it was not as difficult for them as it could have been.

Naruto improved as well. Since Zabuza only knew water release, Naruto decided to learn it as well. It took a lot longer to master water release then it did fire, because it directly conflicted with is natural affinity. He tried to master all of the water release jutsu he had copied without negatively affecting his training in other fields. He could use, and fight in the 'Hidden Mist Jutsu' and was mastering the 'Silent Killing Technique' for the 'Twinsword'.

He learned some cool forms he could turn his 'Twinsword' into when he used it. He could turn it into a long sword, the regular sword form, a hammer, a spear, a naginata, a bow, or use it as two separate swords. Zabuza was impressed by all of the forms Naruto invented, and made sure to teach him how to use each individual weapon.

Naruto spent a large portion of his time trying to hypnotize people, or cast genjutsu, either with his sharingan, or the old fashion way. He at first started to hypnotize regular civilians, and worked his way up to the weaker ninja. As of right now he could easily hypnotize a C ranked ninja, but would have trouble against most B ranked.

He constantly increased the weight he had to wear to increase his physical capabilities. He fought a ninja with Zabuza and Haku who specialized in tiajutsu, and copied his style. Ever since then he had been mastering it. It was a high speed style that focused on power, accuracy, and speed. With his sharingan the accuracy was a given; now all he had to do was improve his speed. After one year of constant grueling physical training he was on par with a high chunin level ninja with his weights, and maybe a mid jonin without them. His weights were molded after the Yodaime Riakage's wrist bands. He had three as well but they were smaller, and he had three small ones on his legs as well.

The second year they were with Zabuza they picked up the final member of their team. His name was Kimimaro Kagura. He was the last of the Kagura clan, and the wielder of the dead bone pulse, the rare bloodline that showed up every few generations in the Kagura clan.

Zabuza instantly got to teaching him tiajutsu, how to use his earth release, new ways to use the dead bone pulse, and chakra control. The boy was a natural in tiajutsu, and was quickly learning earth release. At first he was against learning ninjutsu, but Zabuza quickly informed him that he did not care about what the boy thought, and that was the end of that.

They continued to do missions, train, and get to know each other over the next two years as they trained there heart and souls out to achieve their dreams.

Around the time Naruto turned eleven Zabuza got a strange, high paying mission, in the land of sky. It was just ruins really as Konoha had destroyed their village and country when they tried to oppose the five great villages.

The mission was to kill some old man who had been seen poking around the ruins of the old village. They were scared that the man would accidently unseal the 'Zero Tailed Leach' from its resting place.

Apparently the zero tailed leach was not a biju, but an evil spirit that could possess people, and do all kinds of damage. It also could force people into despair, and cause them to kill, and act all crazy.

Zabuza did not say how they were going to deal with the zero tailed leach, but Naruto had a couple of guesses. Either he did not believe in the zero tailed leach, he did not believe the old man would unseal it, or was banking on him (Naruto) to be able to control it with his sharingan, or worse his mangekyou sharingan. Naruto did not doubt he would be able to control the leach with his mangekyou, but his vision was only at fifty percent after all the close calls he had been forced to use it in when hunter nin, or missing nin who were about to kill them. To control such an entity would take time, chakra, and constant use of his mangekyou. He did not know what he would do if he went blind, because then he would not be able to avenge Shisui and kill Itachi.

There group was currently sitting on a boat cruising up stream on their way to the land of sky. Kimimaro had to sit in the middle, because his body's weight was too much for him to sit on one of the ends of their canoe like boat. Zabuza was in the back polishing his sword, and making sure it was razor sharp. To balance the weight Zabuza, and his sword caused Haku and Naruto were forced to sit in the font of the boat.

Naruto hated to admit it, but he knew he had feelings for Haku. If he did not then he would not have used the 'Amaterasu' on that Iwa jonin who was about to kill her a month ago. He just could not get her off of his mind sometimes, and was worried that his feeling for her would one day outgrow his hatred of Itachi. He did not want to lose his drive, because then he would not be able to avenge his brother. They had gotten close over the years, and Naruto knew he was falling for her, as much as he hated to admit it, and hoped she felt the same way. He loved talking to her, just one on one. They would often times sit under the stars and talk about their dreams. Naruto once asked her if she ever thought about rejoining her clan. (In this fic, the Yuki and Kagura clans attacked Kiri together to give the other bloodline clans a chance to escape. The Yuki clan sent their children, elderly, and people who were not trained to be ninja with the rest of the bloodline users along with all of their scrolls, so the Yuki clan still exists, and are helping the rebellion that was opposing the Mizukage. The Kagura did not do this though so Kimimaro is the last Kagura.) Haku just said that Zabuza, Kimimaro, and he were her family now, and they were all she needed. This made Naruto smile, before he continued his training.

He also admitted he was kind of friends with Kimimaro. Kimimaro was the last of his clan sort of like Naruto, but the boy was a hard core follower, and that bothered Naruto. He wanted someone who could make their own decisions, not someone who would jump in front of a kunai just to prove they had a purpose. Naruto loved fighting him in tiajutsu, and they would often times end in a draw. It got really interesting when Naruto would use his sharingan, and Kimimaro would use his dead bone pulse. Kimimaro once got arrogant and claimed that his dead bone pulse was the strongest bloodline in the world, but Naruto just trapped him in a "Water Prison Jutsu" until he passed out. When he came to Naruto asked him why his ultimate bloodline was not able to save him from drowning. After that Kimimaro trained even harder, but never got too cocky, or smarted off to Naruto without justification again.

There was nothing between him and Zabuza thought. He liked that the man trained him into the ground, and kept his end of the bargain in making him strong, but he was an ass. He was a smart ass who was a mid A ranked ninja at best, but Naruto had a sinking suspicion he was closer to low A ranked. He was a decently strong ninja, for his age, but believed he deserved to be the Mizukage, when it was so obvious he was far from being an S ranked ninja which would be required to become a kage. Naruto wondered what he would do when he found out he would never be the Mizukage, but put the thought in the back of his mind. Zabuza was also getting lazy. He did not train as much anymore, and relied on the three of them to pick up the slack. Naruto was sure that in another year or two that he would be stronger then Zabuza, if he did not go blind fist, but never mentioned it because he did not need Zabuza trying to kill him in his sleep. He wished Zabuza would at least try and increase his strength, because watching him use one of the seven swords of the mist like a club because he was not strong enough to use it properly was embarrassing.

"Alright brats were here. Kimimaro you are with me, Haku and Naruto you two are a team as well. Go into town and find out what you can on the ruins, me and Kimimaro will do the same." Spoke Zabuza, as he began to walk towards the village.

"Yes Zabuza-sensei." shouted the smiling face of Haku. Naruto just scowled at that. He could not for the life of him figure out how Haku could smile when Zabuza was being such an ass.

"Come on Haku we need to find some information on these ruins, and try and find out what the old man is looking for." Spoke Naruto.

"Ok" spoke Haku, as she followed Naruto into town. As they walked she could not help but let her mind wander. Every time she thought of Naruto, it turned out more 'romantic' then she intended it to. She could not help but notice the way he held himself, and how dedicated he was to his training. She admitted she had a small crush on him, but his motivation for becoming stronger worried her. One of the times they had been alone together he had let slip the secret about the Uchiha clan's curse of hatred. Ever since then she had noticed some similarities between the people who suffered from it and Naruto.

He was obsessive about killing this Itachi person almost in a crazed since. He killed anyone without a hint of remorse signify the curse was getting worse in him, and the way he trained himself beyond his human limits were all signs of the curse infecting Naruto's heart. The only thing that confused her was when Naruto used his mangekyou sharingan to save her from a powerful Iwa jonin. That must mean that either she meant more to him then his revenge against Itachi, or he saw her as a useful tool in killing Itachi. She was keen to believe it was the first reason, because Naruto was very vocal about him killing Itachi on his own. She sighed as it seemed she would never be able to truly figure out Naruto Uchiha.

"Hey old man I need to talk to you." shouted Naruto, as he looked at an old man with white hair, and golden eyes. The old man looked at him strangely, but nodded his head in understanding.

This outburst snapped Haku out of her internal ramblings about what was happening to Naruto, and how she could help him.

"Ok young man how may I be of service?" asked the old man with a smile. He looked like a doctor of some kind with a bandana on his head and a back pack on his back.

"There are rumors that a strange man has been poking around the ruins of the village hidden in the sky. Can you tell me anything about him, or anything about the ruins?" asked Naruto, as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yes I have heard of a man going into the ruins. The villagers are not happy about it, but he doesn't seem to care. If he is not careful he could unseal the demonic leach." Spoke the old man with fight in his voice.

"What is the demonic leach anyways?" asked Haku.

"The demonic leach was the power source of the hidden sky village, and a terrible monster. It was a monstrous spirit that could possess people, and make them do horrible things. It was also powerful enough to kill on its own using a variety of attacks. The attacks have been lost to us, but they were said to be devastating." Spoke the old man.

Everyone else said the same thing as well. They got a general idea on what it looked like. It was a purple slime like creature with a white mask on. It also was supposed to have a giant mouth with large molar like teeth.

When they meet up with Zabuza, and Kimimaro they found out they learned about the same thing as they did. After a few minutes they decided to get checked into a hot spring slash hotel.

"Zabuza we need to talk." Spoke Naruto, as he approached Zabuza. Zabuza gave him an annoyed look, Kimimaro's look was made out of curiosity, and Haku's had a look of worry.

"What do you want to talk about brat, and make it fast I want to a soak in the hot springs." Spoke Zabuza, as he looked at Naruto.

"I want to know what you plan to do if we run into the zero tailed leach." Spoke Naruto. Everyone was silent for a second, but all were giving Naruto there undivided attention.

"There is no zero tailed leach, it is just a myth people started to believe in once they lost the war, and started to suffer from hunger due to economic difficulties." Spoke Zabuza, but Naruto was not convinced. He knew Zabuza was trying to do something, but what he was not sure. He watched Zabuza leave, and was about to leave as well when he herd Haku and Kimimaro call out to him.

"Dude do you think it's ok to get on his nerves like that?" asked Kimimaro.

"Yea Naruto-kun it is not smart to make Zabuza-sensei angry." Spoke Haku. She did not even realize her slip up with Naruto's name.

'Naruto-kun?' thought Kimimaro, as Naruto's face heated up a little bit.

"I don't care about making him angry. I want to know what he is planning on doing. I know he is not just here to kill some old man wandering where he is not supposed to, and I am not willing to die for his stupidity." Spoke Naruto.

"What do you suppose he is up to?" asked Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro you do not think Zabuza-sensei is up to anything do you?" asked Haku.

"I think I have an idea on what he is up to." Spoke Naruto. Haku and Kimimaro gave him there undivided attention after hearing that.

"You know the Mizukage is a jinchuriki right? Well with Zabuza's personality he will try and do something similar and try and become a jinchuriki himself, or as he likes to call it becoming a demon. From what I have read in my fuinjutsu books a biju has to be sealed within a new born child, so that means Zabuza is out, but the rumors say that the people who are possessed by the zero tailed leach gain amazing amounts of power. I believe Zabuza is trying to become the host for the zero tailed leach, but in his arrogance he probably believes he will be able to possess the leach instead thus giving him control and power. If we take this mission tomorrow then I am almost positive we will be signing our own death sentences." Spoke Naruto.

Both Haku and Kimimaro gasped after hearing that. They knew Zabuza was desperate to become Mizukage, but they never would have guessed he would have done something like this. Haku was heartbroken that her sensei would use them in such a way. Kimimaro was not too troubled as it was Naruto he followed without question, not Zabuza, but Naruto knew something like this was going to happen.

"When the time comes I say we run. We have no idea how powerful this zero tailed leach is, and I am sure three eleven year olds, and a mid A ranked ninja are not going to be enough. With our bloodlines I am sure we will be able to put up a fight, but winning is not something I thing will happen." Spoke Naruto. It burned him that he did not believe he could win, but he could not stand the sight of Haku getting hurt just because of his arrogance.

"I am with you Naruto-taicho." Spoke Kimimaro. Haku looked torn but finally made her decision.

"I am with you Naruto-kun." This time she said it on purpose. Naruto smiled and pulled her into a close hug, and whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Haku-chan." Spoke Naruto.

After that they all agreed that they would not die over something so petty, but they did agree to kill the Mizukage in honor of his memory. They promised to help him kill the Mizukage, and they were going to stick to that promise.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up brats, it is time to go kill this old geezer" shouted Zabuza, as he woke up his charges. He looked to be in a strangely good mood, and they could only imagine why. Today was the day that they were going into the village hidden in the sky's old ruins to track down and kill the old man who had been seen snooping around inside of it?

"Geeze, it is like five in the morning. Why are we going so early, the sun hasn't even risen and you are already waking us up" shouted Naruto, as he got up. He sat on the side of his bed, and brushed he red tinted bangs out of his eyes, and leveled an annoyed glare on his sensei. Honestly he didn't see why he was still taking orders from this guy. He knew all of the man's jutsu, his kenjutsu style, tiajutsu, and what little genjutsu he knew. If it was not for the fact he was almost blind, and far less experienced, he would have put Zabuza in his place long ago.

"We need to hurry up and kill this weakling because I don't like taking too much time killing weak civilians. Also I don't need to tell you why I do the things that I do, I am in control of this little outfit, and that means I make the decisions not you" shouted Zabuza, in a 'your nothing compared to me, so don't get smart with me' voice.

Naruto just shot him a glare that spoke volumes on how much he was starting to loath this man. Grunting his acknowledgment to the man's 'leadership' Naruto got up and began getting dressed. Naruto shot him one last look before he left the room, but didn't say anything. Stretching as he rose from his seated position, Naruto pulled out a sealing scroll labeled 'clothes' before pushing his chakra into it thus unsealing a new set of clothes.

This was an interesting, and surprising yet not so unsurprising skill he had that many would not believe he would have. Naruto was a natural born user of fuinjutsu. It was odd, but he could use and learn fuinjutsu with the same skill and precision that he could genjutsu, maybe even a little better. He knew his mother was probably one of the last members of the Uzumaki clan, but he never thought that he would receive their legendary ability to learn and use fuinjutsu. His mother was a fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, and chakra chain using master. The kenjutsu and fuinjutsu were two of three things the Uzumaki clan was known for, but he didn't have any idea where her ability to use those chakra chains came from. Shisui use to tell him how amazing and powerful they were and the mastery their mother had over them. He already was so skilled at so many things that he figured he would not have his mother's natural inborn abilities, but he apparently was wrong. He was even able to invent a few useful seals himself, with some being useful in combat, while others were useful for other supplementary uses.

When Zabuza first started to teach him, he showed him how to make a storage seal, the most basic of seals, but even those for roughly 95% of the world would take weeks to learn, Naruto learned it in a matter of minutes. Naruto could still remember that day. Zabuza looked so dumb founded, it was almost comical, and then there was the quick lesson on how to make an exploding tag, which again only took a few minutes. Naruto remembered explaining how when he saw the seals they just made sense to him. After that day Naruto made sure to try and find everything he could on seals. He bought the overpriced books that were sold in villages across the elemental nations, and when he could not afford them, he stole them.

Haku was not a fan of him stealing, but he didn't pay her any heed and kept on doing it. He wanted to be a fuinjutsu master like his mom. Haku didn't bug him to much about it, mainly because she knew it was having a positive effect on him. When he thought about fuinjutsu, he thought about his mom, and when he thought about his mom he became happy. She was sure Naruto was getting better ever since he discovered his skill in the art, and hopped it would be enough to keep him from becoming a murdering psychopath.

"Alright let's see what Haku bought for me to wear this time" spoke Naruto, as he examined his outfit. He let Haku pick out his outfit, because she would fuss over the clothing he would buy, or lack of. He did not see the reason to wear a shirt, and was constantly baffled as to why Kimimaro wore one. His bloodline ruined every shirt he wore, until he started wearing those shirts that opened in the front that where easy to remove. Haku would start to blush, and sputter when she saw his (Naruto's) cut physique, so she took the liberty of picking out his clothes so in her words tramps did not start to come on to him.

"Hmm this doesn't look too bad" spoke Naruto, as he looked in to the mirror. He wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals, with a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his two clan emblems on it. He had the Uchiha fan on his back symbolizing he was an Uchiha, but he also had the Uzumaki swirl on his right shoulder, as a way to pay homage to his mother's clan. He even decided to take on her name as well making him Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha. (The outfit is the same as the one Menma used in the movie except Naruto does not wear the mask, except when stealth is required, and he has placed both of his clan's symbols on it)

"Hmmm, ok let's go see if everyone else is up and ready" spoke Naruto, as he left his room. When he got to the lounge of the shady apartment they were using, Naruto saw his teammates, and their choice attire. Kimimaro was wearing a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in a loose fitting not around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair.

Haku was wearing her normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. When wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of her hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Haku also sometimes wore a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol upon it, but that was only when she was acting as a Kiri hunter nin.

Zabuza just looked the same as he always did, but if one looked close enough around his eyes, you would be able to see the wrinkles from the years that had not been so kind to him.

"Nice digs Kimimaro, and Haku-chan blue really is your color" smirked Naruto. Kimimaro perked up, and Haku blushed at the affectionate suffix that he tied to the end of her name. "Zabuza you look same old same old" spoke Naruto, as he acknowledged his 'sensei' to the bare minimal as possible.

"Brat we don't have time for your fashion problems, let's get moving" spoke Zabuza, but already he was walking away.

'One of these days you won't be able to run your mouth like that to me, and the second you do I am going to thoroughly enjoy putting you in your place' thought Naruto, as he fell in line behind Zabuza as the left their cheap motel.

"So Haku-chan how is the ice release armor coming along?" asked Naruto, as he and his team made their way towards the ruins in search of their target.

"Well I am making head way on it, but I think without proper wind release training it might take quite a bit of time" spoke Haku, in a depressed voice. Naruto had been reading a new bingo book, and found some info on one of the jinchuriki in Iwa, who could use his lava release as a sort of armor, that he called lave release armor. After reading this Naruto told Haku about it, and they both believed it would be worth it to learn, but sadly it seems to a difficult skill to learn. She could chill her body down to almost freezing levels, and steam would rise off of her body, but sadly it was incomplete as of right now.

"Hey don't look so down Haku, I am sure you will get it soon, and when you do you will easily be an A ranked ninja. All you really need to do is learn the chakra flow technique, and master your wind release and then I am sure you will master it with ease" spoke Naruto. He honestly couldn't fight it anymore, nor could he lie to himself either. He was falling for Haku, and that was final.

He wanted to help her, so he took an idea he had been having, and molded it to fit Haku to help her in combat situations. He was planning on convincing Kimimaro to try and learn the jutsu that made the Sandaime riakage famous, the 'lightning release armor'.

Using the lightning release armor in conjunction with his dead bone pulse bloodline would easily bring Kimimaro's fighting capabilities up to that of an A ranked ninja at least, especially since he mainly use tiajutsu with his bloodline. It would increase his strength, speed reflexes, defense, and the piercing capabilities he could use with his bones. He could also infuse lightning chakra into those finger bone bullets of his, to increase their piercing capabilities.

It was lucky that Kimimaro's natural affinity was for lightning, but Zabuza didn't care so he made him learn earth release. It was difficult given earth was much more difficult to learn when you have an affinity for lighting release, but he did his best and eventually mastered earth release along with a good number of earth release jutsu Naruto had copied, and the two that Zabuza knew. Kimimaro had to learn earth release because nobody knew how to use lightning release; Naruto knew fire, water release, so it was either fire or earth since everyone in their group already knew water release. Naruto and Kimimaro were determined to find out how to learn lightning release.

Naruto knew what he was going to do to take him to the next level. He was going to discover how Madara gained what is known as the 'perfect sharingan', so that he could do the same, and then he was going to try and find a way to make his Susanoo smaller, so it fit and act like the lightning release armor did for the third riakage, which would increase his overall abilities.

All of this time Naruto was thinking about this stuff he, Kimimaro, Haku, and Zabuza had been exploring the ruins. So far they had not discovered anything of importance, but had said that there was something deeper in the ruins. With her sensor capabilities he did not doubt her, so he continued to follower her.

"How much further is this 'thing' that you are sensing?" asked the increasingly unbearable Zabuza. Even Haku was getting fed up with his less then professional childish character which was shocking to the highest degree.

"Not much further sensei, just another few feet, and we will be their" spoke Haku, as she opened two large doors that seemed to lead to some deep sanctum. The real kicker was that old man she and Naruto were asking questions about the leech was there, but now he was muscular, his hair was darker, and she could tell his chakra reserves had jumped by leaps and bounds.

"Ahhh, hello children, I see you brought some friends, so how may I help you today?" asked the man, with a homicidal look to him.

"I knew there was something odd about you when we spoke for the first time, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. You are good at lying are you not" asked Naruto, as he looked upon this man with his sharingan active. He could see the chakra coming off of this guy, but it was oddly dark, and had a negative feel to it. The chakra didn't feel evil, just not hopeful or positive which was odd since he had never 'felt' chakra before; it was a weird sensation indeed.

"Yes I have spent a life time preparing for this day, so learning to lie was essential. I notice you have the sharingan, but from the rumors that I have heard only Itachi, and his brother are still alive, so you are a complete mystery, little Uchiha." Spoke the man with an insulting tone to his voice.

Instantly Naruto's anger shot through the roof. This man's chakra was effecting his negative emotions somehow, which he knew, but it was still hard to fight off the need to turn this guy into dust for calling him little. That is not to say that everyone was able to keep their cool. It was funny in a way; the only adult could not keep from just running off and attacking an unknown enemy, while the children quickly proceeded to make observations while they watched the fight.

"This is taking too long. Where is the leech? I need its power to kill the Mizukage!" shouted Zabuza, who quickly went through a series of hand seals. "Water style: hidden mist jutsu" shouted Zabuza, as a thick mist covered the room. Naruto knew it took a lot of chakra for Zabuza to pull the water out of the air since there was no water supply down here to cast that particular jutsu, but Naruto also knew Zabuza was reliant on that jutsu or almost all of his skills were shot. He was banking on a quick fight using the hidden mist jutsu, and the silent killing technique.

Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro watched, and listened to the fight. There were a couple quick sounds of Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō hitting the stone floor, but there wasn't any sound of metal hitting flesh. After a few minutes the mist started to clear, and when it did they didn't see the sight they were hoping for. Standing there was the dark haired man with his hands around Zabuza's neck holding him off of his feet; the Kubikiribōchō lay on the ground nothing more than a worthless piece of scrap metal without a user. Naruto saw the look in Haku's eyes, and knew he could not just let Zabuza die without a fight, so he decided to take charge. For Haku, he was willing to lose his sight, if it meant making her happy.

"Kimimaro, attack this guy, Shinnō I think his name is, and get his attention away from Zabuza. Haku, create some of those mirrors and get Zabuza to a safe place. When you get him out of harm's way come back and supply long range coverage. I will try and hit him with a fire jutsu, or move in to help Kimimaro if need be" shouted Naruto, instantly taking command of the situation.

Instantly Kimimaro grew a bone from his palm, and charged Shinnō intent on stabbing him. Haku stated to go through a few hand signs as well, while Naruto was right behind Kimimaro, as they both rushed Shinnō.

"Ice style: Demonic Ice Mirrors jutsu" shouted Haku. Instantly a mirror appeared behind her, and right behind Zabuza. Haku jumped into the one behind her, and then miraculously was transported to the one behind Zabuza. When she got her mirror, grabbed Zabuza, pulled him into the mirror, and exited out of the one across the room. After she left the mirror they both crumbled and fell.

"Ok she has Zabuza, now we attack" shouted Naruto, as he hand Kimimaro attacked Shinnō. As Kimimaro went to stab the man with a long, strong, sharp, bone coming out of the palm of his hand, Shinnō shouted out "Revival Fist" Instantly a black wave hit Kimimaro throwing him into a wall creating a small crater, but Naruto was not to be determined, and tried to stab him in the side on his unguarded side. It was not to be, as the man moved at a speed Naruto had not seen before, and spin kicked Naruto in the face sending him hurdling towards the wall, but thanks to his quick reflexes Naruto was able to spin and slam his feet into the ground and using his chakra to slow his speed.

'Damn he hits hard' thought Naruto as he recovered from the hit. He herd Kimimaro pry himself from the wall, and saw Haku run back into the room after securing Zabuza.

"How is he?" asked Naruto. In all honesty he didn't care, but Haku did, and that was all that mattered to him.

"He's bleeding internally. If we don't get him to a doctor soon he will not make it" spoke Haku, as she readied an ice senbon.

"Then we should deal with this fool as soon as possible so that we can get the useless lug to a doctor" spoke Naruto, as he started going through hand signs.

"The Kaguya clan's legendary bloodline lives up to its fabled reputation if you were able to take my 'revival fist' dead on without so much as a limp let alone the ability to walk at all, but hear you are no injury what so ever. The sharingan proves useful as the rumors say as well. That kick was aimed to cause you head to snap back, snapping you neck with it, but you were able to predict my attack and take the necessary steps to make sure you walked away with minimal damage, very impressive. I must say that ice technique was just as interesting. I can't believe you were able to cross space and time using those ice mirrors alone. I could only imagine the uses something like that must have." Spoke Shinnō in an impressed, but also apprising voice.

"Ok this is what we are going to do. Haku you make a dome of your ice mirrors around him, while me and Kimimaro will fight him in close range while you try to disable him from the outside." Spoke Naruto. Both Kimimaro, and Haku nodded, and Haku started to go through several hand signs.

"Ice style: Demonic Ice Mirror Jutsu" shouted Haku, as many ice mirrors surrounded Shinnō, and completely enclosed him right after Kimimaro and Naruto made their way inside.

"So you think by getting me in this enclosed space that you will somehow defeat me. Well I've got news for you three it will not be that easy" shouted Shinnō. He raised his hand, and then a red and black orb appeared in his hand surrounded by two red ovals. 'Super revival fist' shouted Shinnō, before rearing back, and slamming it into Kimimaro's stomach. The attack sent him hurtling into one of Haku's ice mirrors with enough force to crack the one he ran into which was an almost unheard of feat. It wasn't all a loss though, as Haku was able to get in a good number of ice senbons into his body during the altercation.

"Ha, you think these little ice senbon will be enough to stop me? Ill crush you" shouted Shinnō, as he reared back and unleashed a 'super revival fist' twice as strong as the last one. Using his sharingan, Naruto knew that Haku was within the ice mirror that Shinnō was about to destroy with his interesting jutsu. Naruto made up his mind, and jumped in front of the jutsu while activating his mangekyou sharingan.

"Susanoo" shouted Naruto, when he was in front of the 'Super revival fist'. When the jutsu hit his Susanoo, there was no noticeable damage, but the damage to his eyes was already done. He had been using his mangekyou sharingan for too long, and now it was coming back to haunt him. 'Well at least Haku-chan will be ok' thought Naruto as he lay there blind as a bat.

"That was an interesting little jutsu there little Uchiha san, but this looks like the end for you" spoke Shinnō. He was confused when Naruto started laughing. "What is so funny, are you really looking this forward to death" asked Shinnō.

"No it is not that, but it is funny that someone like you who is such an expert on the human anatomy did not realize what we were doing." Spoke Naruto with a grin that threatened to split his face.

"Oh and what is it that you did that I did not notice" asked Shinnō in a mocking tone.

"All of those ice senbon hit, and put a partial stopper on your tenketsu, causing pressure to build up, and after that last little jutsu of yours, you are one chakra pulse away from exploding, and since your using chakra to maintain that form I would say your time is just about up" spoke Naruto as he grinned like a chasten cat.

"What are you talk….." was all he got out, before the areas were his tenketsu were located started to bulge out in painful looking ways, until one large explosion shook the entire village ruin sending pieces of the crazed doctor in countless directions.

"Naruto-kun/san" shouted Haku, and Kimimaro. They both rushed to his side, but it looked like he had already passed out. That was when a seal made itself known to the group before it started to glow. After a second the glow faded, and a puff of smoke appeared.

"What is going on here?" asked Kimimaro. As he looked down he saw a jar full of green liquid, but the real kicker was the two sharingan eyes that were floating inside the liquid. "Why did this suddenly appear here?" 'Is that what was inside that seal on his arm all this time' wondered Kimimaro out loud.

"Look there is a note hear as well" spoke Haku, as she started to read the letter out loud. "It is a riddle. It says 'When you are willing to sacrifice your light, for others then darkness will consume your own, but when the darkness has taken your final light, then a new light will make itself known'" read Haku.

"What does it mean" asked Kimimaro. He was smart, but riddles were not his thing.

"If I had to guess I would say that it would be talking about Naruto's sharingan." Spoke Haku, as she thought about what it could mean.

"What do you mean his sharingan" asked Kimimaro.

"Naruto's mangekyou sharingan was causing him blindness because he kept using it to protect us, well me, but that's beside to point right now. That is what the first part of the riddle was talking about, the second part must have been because Naruto-kun is now completely blind, so these eyes must be a means for Naruto to see again." Spoke Haku.

"That is amazing. We should take him to the village, and get one of the doctors to perform the transplant as soon as we get there, and also get one of them to look after Zabuza." Spoke Kimimaro.

"Yea, you grab Zabuza, seal up his sword, and I'll get Naruto-kun, and seal up his new eyes. After that is done we will go down to the village to get them treated." Spoke Haku.

"Agreed" spoke Kimimaro as he went to go get Zabuza. Haku collected all of their things and they made it towards the village unaware the power that would soon be Naruto's.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was starting to come to, but for some odd reason his body didn't feel like complete crap like it usually did when he used his mangekyou sharingan. It was dark, he figured that since he figured he was blind now, he could breathe, so he figured he was alive, which was always a plus, and he was laying on a semi comfortable bed so he assumed he was somewhere safe.

Naruto decided to try and figure out what was going on, so he started to get up. "Uhhgg, were am I" asked Naruto, before he felt a soft, feminine hand rest on his chest, before it started to push him down.

"Naruto you need your rest. You had to use your mangekyou sharingan, which places a great amount of stress on your body, and you recently went through some surgery, so your body will need time to heal." Spoke Haku. She was relieved to see Naruto was ok, but knowing him he was going to insist on persevering no matter what.

"What? Did you say surgery? What is going on?" demanded Naruto. He was not keen on having people cutting him open, but if these doctors or nurses knew how much they could get for a pair of sharingan eyes, let alone mangekyou sharingan eyes, regardless if they were blinded, well then his eyes were not safe that was for sure.

"Sighh, look Naruto when you were knocked out in the ruins of the Hidden Sky Village, you were blind correct?" asked Haku. She knew it was going to take a lot of explaining to get Naruto to calm down. He prided himself on his eyes, and knowing that they were damaged was going to make him defensive so she was just going to have to wait it out.

"Yea. So what? I am a master of the 'silent killing technique' so losing my eye sight is not that big of a deal since I can 'see' with my hearing" spoke Naruto. He did not like not having his sharingan. It was what made him an Uchiha, and to be one of the only three remaining Uchiha in the world and to not have his sharingan made him feel inadequate somehow. It felt like the other Uchiha would look down on him, and that was not something his pride would let happen. He would kill them just to say he was the best, if that was what it took, though he was going to kill Itachi regardless.

"Calm down Naruto, you know I am not trying to make you feel bad, just bear with me ok" spoke Haku. She knew Naruto was upset, but she was feeling very good. For Naruto to give up his eye sight just for her spoke volumes about how he felt about her, and he growing crush was blossoming into love.

"Ok. I am sorry for snapping at you Haku-chan" spoke Naruto. He didn't want her mad at him, and now that he was handy cap he was not sure she would respect him as much as when he was the best amongst their small group.

"It is ok Naruto, I know how stressful this is for you, but I do have some good news for you" spoke Haku, through the blush she was sporting from being called 'Haku-chan'.

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows in curiosity, and responded to it as well. "Oh, and what is this good news" asked Naruto. What could be such good news, and now that he thought about it his eyes felt surprisingly good, and powerful to. He could feel the power in his eyes growing, but why was that.

"When you passed out in the ruins, the seal on your arm started to glow, before a puff of smoke came out of it. You will never believe what was inside of the seal" shouted a giddy Haku she just knew Naruto was going to love this.

"Really? That seal Itachi put on me actually had something inside of it? What was it? Come on Haku, tell me the suspense is killing me" spoke Naruto, as a smile graced his lips. 'Whatever was in that seal must be good if Haku's this happy' thought Naruto.

"When the smoke cleared there was a vile their filled with a green liquid, but the surprising thing was what was floating inside of that green liquid. There was a pair of sharingan eyes just floating there, so when we took you to the hospital, we had to 'convince ' the doctors to perform the surgery so now you have a brand new pair of sharingan eyes" spoke Haku.

"What? Are you serious? This is amazing news, but why would Itachi give me a pair of sharingan eyes? It just doesn't make any sense" spoke Naruto.

"I don't know why he did it. He probably has an ulterior motive, but that is not important right now. When your eyes have healed, which should take about a week, you will have your sight back" spoke Haku.

Naruto just smiled. He could not believe how much better his luck had turned. He wouldn't go blind, and he would also get to keep his sharingan. That was the best part to him. He did wonder what purpose Itachi gave him these eyes, but for now he was just going to enjoy them.

"So how is everyone" asked Naruto. He was curious about Zabuza's condition, as well as the rest of his team, although Kimimaro he was sure was fine, and he didn't see Haku get hit, so he figured she was fine as well.

"Me and Kimimaro are fine, Kimimaro was a little miffed that he got knocked around like he did, but because of his bloodline he did not get hurt, so he will be fine. Zabuza almost did not make it. He was bleeding internally pretty bad, and if we almost didn't make it in time to save him. You were ok besides your physical body being run ragged thanks to using your mangekyou sharingan, and needing eye surgery. Though Zabuza is not taking his loss well, and is talking about just leaving and letting these villagers deal with the leech when it is done resurrecting itself just because he is bitter about losing to the guy using its chakra" spoke Haku with disgust clear in her voice.

"Well he is a petty man, but what do you mean the leech is resurrecting itself" asked Naruto. That did not sound good, especially for the people of this town.

"I can feel the leech's chakra growing every day since we killed Shinnō, and I can only assume that he was the one keeping it from resurrecting itself. Now with him gone, the leech will be free to wreak havoc amongst the world. What I cannot figure out is why it is able to do this. Shinnō should not have been able to keep the leech back all of this time by himself after all" spoke Haku.

"If the rumors about how the Leaf defeated the Hidden Sky Village are true then I can only assume that Shinnō unsealed the leech recently, and was siphoning off its power for himself, preventing the leech from causing any trouble on its own. Now that Shinnō is gone though, the leech must be using this time to gather its power to return itself to full force" spoke Naruto.

"This is bad Naruto. If the leech attacks all of these people will die" spoke Haku, clearly distraught for these villagers fate.

"Don't worry Haku-chan. I don't know why, but my new eyes feel so powerful. I think by the time I get out of here, I will be able to deal with that pathetic worm" spoke Naruto. He could feel the power in his eyes, and if the leech was being suppressed by Shinnō, then with the power Naruto would have he will be able to destroy it.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? The leech is more than likely more powerful the Shinnō and you will be stuck with just your sharingan, and no mangekyou sharingan. I know the sharingan alone is powerful, but were talking about an evil rouge spirit" spoke Haku, not understanding how Naruto thought he would be able to defeat such a creature.

"I don't know why, but my sharingan is so much more powerful than before. I can just feel it will work out. When that worm shows up, I will show it what happens when you cross Naruto and his friends" spoke Naruto.

"Ok Naruto, I will trust you, but I don't think Zabuza is going to stick around" informed Haku.

"Psh, I don't care if that coward runs away or not. We don't need him anymore. I know all of his jutsu, techniques, and even where he gets most of his jobs. We will be fine without him, and all of those hunter nin that come looking for him that WE usually have to take care of" spoke Naruto, emphasizing the 'we' part, because it was usually him, Haku, and Kimimaro that took care of the hunter nin, and Zabuza claiming it was for training and not helping out them out.

"Ok Naruto, well get better, me and Kimimaro are going to train some more, so that we can catch up to you" spoke Haku, in a teasing voice, which made Naruto huff, but secretly smile at the little joke on his behalf.

That is how the next week went by. Haku, and Kimimaro would come and talk to him for an hour a day, usually Haku would stay longer, and then go off to train, or refine their abilities. On fourth day, Zabuza came into Naruto's room, and told him he was leaving. Naruto called him a coward, and got into a huge argument with Zabuza, who just left since he did not want to deal with Naruto 'wanting to act like a hero' attitude, as he called it. Eventually the week came to its end, and Haku and Kimimaro came to watch the grand unveiling of Naruto's new set of eyes.

"Alright this is it" spoke Naruto, as he began to unravel the bandages that had been placed over his eyes for the past week. Haku and Kimimaro watched with batted breath, as they hoped and prayed that the operation was a success. When Naruto removed his bandages, he opened his eyes. When Naruto opened his eyes, Haku and Kimimaro gasped at what they saw, surprising Naruto. They saw Naruto's original mangekyou sharingan, but in the center was a black four sided shuriken like design, but the blades seemed to be angular (Shisui's mangekyou sharingan).

"What? What is wrong?" asked Naruto with worry in his voice. He was going to kill one of those doctors if they ruined his new pair of sharingan eyes.

"Naruto I think you should look at your eyes for yourself" spoke Haku, as she created a mirror out of ice using her ice release bloodline.

Naruto took the mirror, and looked into it. He to gasped at the odd sight he saw before him. His new eyes had his mangekyou sharingan's design, but it also had his brothers. That was when he realized that his new sharingan had come from his brother. Naruto wanted to cry, but he had already accepted his brother's death, and he was not going to cry in front of those he was supposed to be protecting. Naruto concentrated very hard, and calmed his nerves, before reopening his eyes to reveal his normal sharingan eyes.

"Alright that is enough gawking you two. Let's go see what this new mangekyou sharingan can do" spoke Naruto as he stood up, and started to walk out of the hospital with Kimimaro and Haku hot on his heels. After walking for a few minutes they came to the center of a forest that surrounded the outer side of the village.

"Alright Naruto let's see what your new eyes can do" spoke Kimimaro, as he sat down on a stump.

"Alright let's start off with the most basic technique of the mangekyou sharingan, 'Amaterasu'" shouted Naruto. Instantly black flames shot out of Naruto's eyes, and incinerated five large trees.

"Wow, Naruto that was amazing, and your eyes are not bleeding" spoke Kimimaro, as he observed Naruto as he used his bloodlines abilities. They were very amazing, but Naruto always seemed to be in serious pain when he was forced to use them.

"Yea, your right Kimimaro. They don't hurt either, and their also not taking up even a fraction of the chakra they used to. This is amazing; I must have somehow unlocked the eternal mangekyou sharingan. Hahaha I bet if Zabuza knew that then he wouldn't have been so keen on leaving" laughed Naruto.

"Eternal mangekyou sharingan? What is that" asked Haku.

"It is what Madara Uchiha had. It is what others refer to as the perfect sharingan" spoke Naruto, as he grinned. (Oh yea that leech is in for it now)

"So what else can your eyes do" asked Haku. She had only seen the Susanoo, and the Amaterasu before. She figured it could do so much more than that if the legends were even a fraction true.

"Here let me show you, Tsukuyomi" shouted Naruto. Instantly everything went dark around Kimimaro and Haku. Before they knew what had happened they were standing on what looked like a barren piece of rock with craters all over it, as it glowed ominously. Everything was dark, and violent thunderstorms were floating overhead, with what looked like red lighting shooting out of them.

"What is going on, I can't move" shouted Kimimaro.

"I can't either. What did Naruto-kun do" asked Haku.

"Funny you should ask that Haku-chan" spoke Naruto, although this Naruto was completely black, and was so dark that even the eerie sky did not compare.

"What is this Naruto/kun" asked Kimimaro and Haku.

"This is the world of Tsukuyomi. It is considered the greatest genjutsu in the entire world, and can only be used by a member of the Uchiha clan who has unlocked their mangekyou sharingan. It is mainly used for torture by experienced users, but is also an excellent way to communicate because it is so fast, and from the outside it appears as if I just took a quick glance at you" spoke Naruto, who was loving having the eternal mangekyou sharingan. He had always been hesitant to use his mangekyou sharingan because of the blindness and pain it caused, but now he was free from that and he was determined to enjoy every minute he had it.

"Naruto-kun is that you" asked Haku, who was currently chained to what appeared to be a small human sized moon.

"Yes, it is me. So how are you two enjoying this artificial world that I created with my Tsukuyomi" asked Naruto with a snicker.

"Oh we are just loving it. I can't tell you how much I enjoy being chained to a floating rock in some crazy genjutsu world" spoke Kimimaro in a sarcastic voice.

"Hahaha, I am sure you are, but I think our time in here is over" laughed Naruto, as the world started to fade away until it was completely gone.

"Wow Naruto that was amazing" shouted Haku.

"Thanks Haku-chan, but I really am going to have to work on it thanks to the extra abilities me and my brother's mangekyou sharingan possess" spoke Naruto. That seemed to get Haku and Kimimaro's attention fast.

"What extra abilities does your and your brother's mangekyou sharingan possess that the other ones do not" asked Kimimaro.

"Every mangekyou sharingan can use the Tsukuyomi, and the Amaterasu, and some can use the Susanoo, but every so often an Uchiha would unlock an extra ability within their mangekyou sharingan. My brothers gave him the ability to use any genjutsu in the world, and alter the effects depending on how he wanted them to. My mangekyou sharingan's extra ability works like the Kurama clan's genjutsu bloodline in that it allows me to actually create real life physical harm to the person I use the genjutsu on, if I want that is. I can use genjutsu and not create physical harm, but that is only if I so choose. It is a great combination, and I cannot wait to try it out on some missing nin" spoke Naruto with childlike excitement.

"Wow that is amazing. Well let's see you're Susanoo, and then we can start preparing to kill the leech" spoke Haku.

"OK, Susanoo" shouted Naruto, as a grey ethereal warrior appeared around him. It was wearing what looked to be form fitting western armor with a helmet that overshadowed its face (just think the acadium armor from the game overlord 1, but in grey, but its eyes are glowing silver, and more anime-ish). It had two kunai/shuriken/senbon pouch on the side of its body, which were underneath its four arms.

"Wow" was all Haku and Kimimaro could say. Naruto's Susanoo looked intimidating, strong, and they could only guess what Naruto was going to do with his new found powers.

"Yea, but it looks different then it use to" said Naruto, while he thought 'It must be a combination of me and Shisui's Susanoo.'

"Hmmm must be because of your new eyes" spoke Kimimaro.

"Yea must be, ok let's start training" spoke Naruto. Haku saw the sad look in Naruto's eyes when he mentioned his Susanoo looking different, but did not understand why. She was determined though to make sure he did not dwell on it.

"Ok so what have you guy been able to do since my stay at the hospital" asked Naruto. Haku and Kimimaro looked excited, so he figured they must have made some head way in something.

"Ok I will go first. I call this my 'cutting technique'." Spoke Kimimaro, as he quickly grew a bone, grabbed it, and then threw it at a tree. When the bone hit the tree, ten more bones shot out of the back of the tree. Naruto figured Kimimaro must have somehow activated the bone he threw to make it grow and create much more damage.

"Wow Kimimaro you weren't ideal while I was hospitalized now where you. Good job, that must be at least an A ranked technique" spoke Naruto. Kimimaro puffed out his chest at Naruto's compliment, honestly Naruto could not for the life of him understand why Kimimaro like to be such a diehard follower, but it was useful to him, so he ignored it.

"Ok my turn" shouted Haku. She didn't do any hand signs, but ten five sided shuriken appeared in midair made from solid ice, before she pointed her hand at another tree in which the senbon flew getting stuck in very deep.

"Wow Haku-chan that is what I am talking about. You really showed your stuff inventing that little jutsu" spoke Naruto. He was so proud of Haku for inventing all of her techniques since she didn't have the clan's techniques to learn from.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, so what do you want to work on now" asked Haku.

"How much time do we have till the leech can resurrect its self" asked Naruto.

"If I had to guess, I would say about a month, give or take a week" spoke Haku.

"Ok that is plenty of time to get stronger. Kimimaro you need to work on your strength and speed not only for your body, but your bloodline as well. We got slapped around by Shinnō last week and it left a sour taste in my mouth so we will all have to do better. Haku, I want you to try and invent a ice technique that can trap the leech even if for only a few minutes, as well as increase your strength, body speed, and the speed in which you use your hand signs. I am going to practice, and master my eternal mangekyou sharingan, and also increase my strength and speed, and maybe better my fire release" spoke Naruto. Haku and Kimimaro looked like they accepted his orders, and quickly got to work.

Naruto had recently invented something he called the resistant seal. It was a seal he invented to train his body. It will restrict the body's movement a little, make it heavier, and over all make it harder to move. This way ones strength improves all throughout the body, and not just the areas one places weights on. This increases ones speed, strength, reflexes, and endurance, making it much better than traditional weights.

"OK guys I am going to place my resistant seals on you guys to increase the results we will get from training" spoke Naruto.

Instantly Kimimaro was in front of him. Naruto just shrugged, and began applying the resistance seals on his body. He placed a seal on the back of his neck, one on the front of his chest, one on his lower back, one on each or the tops of his hands, one on each of his calves, and on the bottom of both his feet. Once he did that he applied chakra to the seal on his chest, and instantly black lines shot out, and connected with the rest of the seal, and the kanji for 0 appeared on his chest. He repeated the same process with Haku, although there was a lot more blushing when he applied the seal to her chest and lower back, but they got over it quickly enough.

"Ok guys this is how it works. You push chakra into the seal in the front. The more chakra you put in the higher the number on the front will go up, and the higher the number the higher the resistance. To release the seal, simple pull the chakra you have inside the seal out, simple right" spoke Naruto as he explained how the resistance seal worked. He had already pushed enough chakra into his seal for the kanji for 5 to appear, and could already feel it difficult to move. Haku's kanji went to 3 while Kimimaro's went straight to seven.

"Ok guys it's time to train" spoke Naruto. Kimimaro instantly started to run off, probably starting his strength training right off the bat. Haku started to stretch before doing all kind of aerial acrobatics, probably training her speed and reflexes, and Naruto was not far behind Kimimaro as he ran.

They trained for twelve hours each day, slept for six, and socialized for two. Kimimaro trained his strength and speed for six hours a day, his chakra control and shape manipulation for two, and his bloodline for four hours a day. Haku did speed, and reflex training for four hours a day, chakra control and shape manipulation training for two hours a day, and worked on her bloodline for six hours a day, as well as her water release. Naruto trained his speed, strength, and reflex training for six hours a day, four hours mangekyou sharingan training, and two hours of regular sharingan training. He didn't train with the 'twin sword' too much because it just did not suit his style of fighting. He preferred a thin strait sword, so he 'connected' it to his Susanoo. Now his Susanoo has a giant 'twin sword' stuck to its back.

After a month of training like this, they were ready for the leech, or as Naruto called it, the 'little worm'.

"Ok guys lets go kill us a little worm" spoke Naruto, as he and his team began to walk towards the ruins of the once great village. They walked for a few hours before they came upon a room deep beneath the ruins. When they got there, they were shocked at what they saw. Laying their all coiled up was a purple, jell like creature with a serpentine body, and a white mask on.

"So this is what the children look like that killed that pathetic worm that was keeping me lock down hear. Let me see, a little girl with no chest, a boy with two targets on his head, and another boy with a pink eye disease. This is just sad, did you three really kill that man, or is this some kind of joke" spoke the evil spirit in a condescending voice. Haku brought her hands up to her chest with a sad look in her eyes, Kimimaro moved his hair in front of his Kaguya clan markings, and Naruto's sharingan eyes started to glow an ominous read.

"I am not going to take this crap from you, you over sized worm" shouted Naruto, as Kimimaro and Haku looked at the creature with much hate in their eyes.

Instantly Kimimaro charged the creature with bones sticking out all over his body. The leech simple swatted him away with one kind of transparent hand. Kimimaro made a large crated in the wall, but simply pried himself out of it with the simplest of ease.

"Ok this is going to be harder than I thought. Let us see if these seals that Naruto made wear worth it" spoke Kimimaro, as he completely released all of the seals on his body. The number for 15 went down to zero instantly, and chakra shot out of his body.

"Wow I feel so powerful" shouted Kimimaro, before disappearing due to his blinding speed. That was when the leech was smacked into the wall by an unknown force. When it looked up, it was Kimimaro's extended hand, and a grin on his face. "Not so cocky now are you, slug" asked Kimimaro.

"You little insect, I will kill you for attacking me" shouted the slug, before four pillars of ice sprang up to each side of him.

"I don't think so. Ice style: A world covered in frost" shouted Haku, as she rushed through and seals that would have been impossible to keep up with, like Kimimaro's new speed, but with the sharingan Naruto was easily saw her go through them.

Inside the square that the four ice pillars formed, was frozen solid. The leech could not move, but its anger just kept building and building until a powerful explosion of its negative chakra shot out of its body destroying Haku's ice technique, though they could still see bits of frozen pieces on its body.

"You insignificant ants dare defy me? I will kill you" shouted the leech as it lunged at Naruto.

"Dark Sphere" shouted Naruto, as a black sphere (looks just like the one Menma makes in the movie, except this one does not have the rings on it) smashed into the leech's face sending it into the stone wall. Naruto was not going to give the leech no room to recover though, so he started to draw a seal in the air using his chakra. When he was done he jumped up, and smashed the seal into the leech's face. "Uzumaki style: Power of an object seal" shouted Naruto. As soon as the seal hit the mask the leech started to thrash around trying to remove whatever Naruto did to it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME" shouted the leech?

"I simply sealed all of your powers into that mask on your face, and since your body is a construct built from your power it is going into the mask as well" laughed Naruto. He could not believe how well the jutsu he had been working on for the past month came out. It was based off of the one Shinnō made, and used on Kimimaro. At first he thought learning how to convert his chakra into dark chakra would be hard, but it was surprisingly easy, and then there was recreating the 'Super revival fist', but also altering it to make it personal and better for himself. It took the full month, but he figured it was well worth it.

After a minute the entire leech had been sucked into the mask, and it was just sitting there. They watched it as the seals vanished from the mask, and its powers were restrained. Carefully Naruto walked over to the mask and started placing a few more seals on it. On was an anti-possession seal to keep the leech from possessing anyone who put the mask on, then there was one to make sure the power coming off of the mask was not dangerous, and finally there was a seal to make sure no one tried to remove the previous seals.

"Alright all done" spoke Naruto, as he sealed the mask.

"You're taking it with you" asked Kimimaro.

"Yes I'm taking it with us. If we are ever in a jam, one of us could put it on, and we would get a big boost from the leech's power, kind of like a jinchuriki. It is exactly what Zabuza was looking for when he came here, and without a doubt would be fighting us over if he had not ran away" spoke Naruto.

"Are you sure I is safe Naruto-kun" asked Haku. She didn't want the leech to possess Naruto. God knows what that creature could do with all of its power, and Naruto's powerful eyes. She shuddered at the thought.

"Yea that is why I placed all of those seals on it before picking it up" spoke Naruto, as he began leaving the ruins.

When they got out, and told the people about them defeating and sealing the leech away, the village threw a giant party with them being the guests of honor. There was drinking, food, and firecrackers as far as the eye could see. During the party, Naruto and Haku's hands touched causing their face to blush instantly. They held each other's hand the entire night, but the funny part was that they would not look at each other for the entire night either causing many people to laugh and carry on having a good old time. Sunrise came early so they said their good by-s.


	7. Chapter 7

(A month after the defeat of the Zero Tailed Leech)

Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro had kept their promise to Zabuza, sort of, and had gone to water country to help the rebels over through the tyrannical Yodaime Mizukage. The only problem they had been facing was actually finding the rebels. They had apparently gotten very good at hiding not only from the Mizukage's ninja and spies, but also everyone else. It did not help that they were unfamiliar with the area. True Haku and Kimimaro had been born here, but they were small children when they left Kiri so it really did not count. Naruto had never been to Kiri except for a brief moment, but even if Zabuza had taught all of them much of Kiri's geography, which still did not help them much now, until Haku stared to tug on Naruto's sleeve.

"What is it Haku-chan" asked Naruto as he looked at Haku's beautiful face, he beautiful big brown eyes, and her flawless smooth porcelain skin. It always amazed him how beautiful she was even after they got done fighting she was still so very radiant.

"I sense a large group of about thirty people hiding in the trees about a quarter mile that way" spoke Haku as she tried to suppress a blush at being called 'Haku-chan' by Naruto. He was so handsome, nice, strong, and caring when it came to her and Kimimaro, more so her but that is not important. They had bonded and she knew that he was the only one for her.

"Are they waiting for us" asked Naruto as he looked around sharingan active in case some ninja had slipped passed their senses and were trying to sneak attack them

"Are they Kiri ninja or rebels? It they are the rebels then we should wait until they are done with their ambush, but if they are Kiri ninja then we should stop and kill them before they can do the same to the rebel ninja" spoke Kimimaro as he examined the situation with inscrutable eyes. If he had been given a fair chance, and not been born in Kiri, Naruto just knew Kimimaro would have become a general of a captain at least for his sharp and quick decisions.

"I can't tell whose side they are on, but I do feel another ninja going towards them. This one's chakra feels different then the one's I have felt before. It feels like my own, but much hotter. I don't know, but if I had to guess I would say that this person has an elemental bloodline limit, and it must have something to do with fire" spoke Haku with excitement in her voice. Naruto could not blame her, as she had never met someone with an elemental bloodline besides herself. Kimimaro had a body based bloodline and Naruto had an ocular based bloodline, but Naruto was beginning to think that the Uchiha may have had two bloodlines as the ability to shape and extinguish the black flames of the Amaterasu just didn't seem to mix with the sharingan or the mangekyou sharingan. He had been practicing with this ability and was surprised when he found out he could cast normal fire out of his regular sharingan. He had been practicing with this ability for the past week and had found it was easy to learn. He wondered why none of the other Uchiha had ever thought of this.

"That would mean that the group of ninja preparing the ambush is ninja from Kiri as they all hate bloodline users. What should we do Naruto? Should we kill them before this mystery ninja appears, or wait until after" asked Kimimaro as he started going over various strategies in his head.

"We will wait as close to the Kiri ninja as possible. When the other ninja appears we will see if they are friend or foe. If they try to kill the bloodline ninja we will kill them first. If they are buddies we will remain in the shadows and find out what we can. After this happens then we will decided what to do" spoke Naruto as Haku and Kimimaro nodded their heads. They instantly raced off at high speeds, but did not make a sound as they ran. They were all grateful for the silent killing training as it made their movements as quite as possible almost like it was second natured to them.

They quickly scouted out the Kiri nin's positions and then positioned themselves for the best possible counter attack. The Kiri nin were in a U shaped semi-circle, so Haku took one side, Kimimaro another, and Naruto took the bend in the U. They used their stealth to sneak up right behind the Kiri ninja and waited. They did not have to wait long as a woman with a large double D rack came into the brushes. She was beautiful in Naruto's opinion, and he found her hair interesting. It was a dark green color and had orange tips at the end of the bangs that framed her face. She had a runners build, but Naruto could tell she was a powerful ninja.

"What is the meaning of this? Why am I surrounded? I am an envoy of Sunagakure, and I demand you put down your weapons or their will be war between our two villages" spoke the woman in a clear, strait, and commanding tone of voice. Naruto could instantly tell she was used to being in charge and found that very interesting. One of the Kiri ninja started laughing before he spoke. Naruto could only assume he was the leader of this little mission.

"Silence you bloodline monster. We know who you are, and that does not make a difference to us as we will make sure all bloodlines are destroyed for causing these unending wars. Oh and trust me there will be no war between Suna and Kiri as your Kazekage knows about this little ambush. He wants a reason to frame Iwa, and what better way to do that then have Suna's hero murdered, and then blame it on Iwa. Your Kazekage sold you out, and now you will die" shouted the man. The woman looked beyond furious, but before the man could order his troops to kill her, he burst into flames and fell off of the branch he was standing on. Then a bone came out of another man's chest and grew and pierced him in many different directions making him look like a pin cushion, right before another man fell from his perch with multiple snowflake shaped ice shuriken piercing his back.

"What is going on here" demanded one of the Kiri nin as they all started to look around for their men's killers. That was when they saw them. They were children, no older than ten or eleven, but they held themselves like professionals. The thing that shocked all of them was that one of them had two sharingan eyes so there was no way they were transplanted, another had two red marking on his head so he must have been a Kaguya even though they were all believed to be extinct, and the last had porcelain skin and smooth, shiny, jet black hair which the Yuki clan was known for having.

"We will not let you kill her. She is like us, and we will not let her die in vain. If you want to kill her than you will have to go through all of us" spoke Naruto as he and his team started to systematically kill off all of the Kiri nin. Naruto was surprised when the woman created five white fireballs with light read flames around them that floated around her. The fireball shot out into different directions with great speeds and when they hit the Kiri ninja it looked like they were mummified. It took a few minutes but eventually they were able to kill all of the Kiri ninja. Once they were done they walked over to the Suna ninja.

"Hello we never got to introduce one another. I am Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, this is my friend Kimimaro Kaguya, and this lovely angel is my girlfriend Haku Yuki" spoke Naruto completely shocking both Haku and Kimimaro. Kimimaro was shocked because Naruto had actually admitted that he liked Haku, and Haku was completely shocked that Naruto felt the same about her as she did about him. She blushed instantly and leaned against Naruto was a happy smile on her face.

"Hello you three, my name is Pakura, and I am an ex Suna ninja. It is very nice to meet you" spoke the woman as she pulled out a kunai and made a slash through her forehead protector signifying she was a missing nin. She looked beyond furious, but she also held a look of curiosity on her beautiful face.

"So what are you going to do now? You can't go back to Suna, and if you stay here you will be hunted down like a wild animal because of you bloodline. What is your bloodline if you don't mind me asking" spoke Naruto as he eyed the woman. He would be lying if he said he was not interested in her, but he already had amazingly strong feelings for Haku, and he would never do anything to jeopardize that, but if they offered to both be his girlfriend then he would not say no.

"I really don't know what I am going to do. I have no money because all of mine is back in Suna, I have nowhere to go because I am a missing nin, so I am basically screwed. I will probably take jobs from the black market and just try to stay alive I guess. My bloodline is an elemental bloodline much like your girlfriends, except mine combines wind and fire chakra instead of wind and water chakra like hers. It is very useful and also very powerful" spoke Pakura with a hint of pride in her voice. She must have been very proud of her bloodline as she seemed like a ninja who was very skilled at keeping her emotions in check.

"Why don't you come with us? We need someone to teach us wind release while we look for the rebels and since you have a bloodline and nowhere to go I am sure they will take you in. If they win the war then you might even be able to become an official Kiri nin" spoke Naruto as he offered a hand to Pakura. She looked shocked, probably due to thinking she might get a chance to not have to be on the run and look over her shoulder twenty four seven when Suna declares her a missing nin and puts a price on her head. He reached out and took Naruto's hand in hers. Naruto smiled and looked back at his friends.

"Looks like we have got ourselves another member" spoke Naruto as he smiled at his friends. They looked happy, but Pakura cut across their happy moment with a question.

"Do you three know were the rebels are" asked Pakura. She instantly saw them deflate and depression clouds hung over their heads as they moped around. It was the girl Haku who replied.

"No, we have been looking around all of water country for the past week trying to find them, but we have had no luck. We were thinking about just leaving, but then we found you, and figured we should save you" spoke Haku with depression clouds hanging over her head.

"Do you know where they are" asked Naruto as he looked up at her hopefully.

"Yes I know where they are. Suna has been in contact with the rebel forces a few times so we knew a little bit about them. I was one of the few people told of their location as I am or was a high ranking ninja back in Suna" spoke Pakura with a grin on her face. Naruto knew bringing her along would be useful. She just screamed powerful, and her confidence and beauty were nothing to sneeze at either.

"Great, lead the way" spoke Naruto as he smiled at Pakura. He was happy they stopped the Kiri ninja from ambushing and killing her. It made everything a lot better having more friends around, and now they knew where they were going so they didn't have to wander around Kiri aimlessly.

Pakura instantly took off at quick speeds, but it wasn't anything they could not handle. Along the way she explained the basics of wind manipulation and training. They each placed a leaf in between both of their hands and tried to cut it down the middle using their chakra only. Haku was the first to find any success, but everyone expected that as she did have a natural wind affinity. Naruto was the second to get any progress, but he had had lots of elemental training so it not that new to him. Not far behind Naruto was Kimimaro who was able to cut through the leaf with his chakra shortly after Naruto. They continued to do this for a week strait. By the end of the week they had all mastered the leaf cutting exercise, but Pakura said that they would have to be stationary for her to teach them the next level of wind elemental manipulation. They nodded their heads, and continued to run through the swamps, and jungle foliage that Kiri was famous for.

Eventually they came upon a giant stone in front of a giant cliff face. The stone was not that interesting, what did interest Naruto was that there was a seal being concealed on the stone. He figured nobody else could see it since only he had a dojutsu, but he knew that it was there, and that it was the secret entrance to the rebel forces.

"Ok you three watch closely, and whatever you do don't show any aggression. The rebels will no doubt try to capture us and try to find out how we discovered their location" spoke Pakura as she walked towards the stone. When she got in front of it she placed her hand on the center of the seal and spoke a few inaudible words, and then the light on her hand vanished. Nothing happened for a moment and Kimimaro and Haku began to think that they had found the wrong rock, but one look at Naruto and they knew that that was not the truth. A few more minutes the boulder divided right down the middle and a flood of ninja, both male and female wearing miss matched clothing, started to pour out of the tunnel that the boulder was concealing. It was hard not to get into a defensive stance as it was basically second natured to them now. The ninja surrounded them and got into position to strike. They all waited with baited breath for them to do something, but Naruto and his group remained calm and in control. Pakura was surprised at their level of control, but was thankful for it. Eventually a man with blue hair came out of the tunnel with an eye patch on his head. He was obviously some kind of big wig in the rebels as all of the other ninja were looking at him like they were waiting for his commands. Beside him was a boy, probably the same age if not a year older than Naruto and team, with blue hair, glasses, and he was shaking like a leaf. Naruto was wondering what he was doing here, Kimimaro thought he was a disgrace, but Haku felt bad for him as she believed he probably had a bloodline and was forced to fight the Mizukage and his army. The big wig was the first to talk, and Naruto could tell he was in no mood for playing games.

"How did you four discover our secret base" demanded the man with gravity defying hair. Naruto was curious about the man's eye that was covered up by the eye patch. He had a hunch that there was something going on with that eye, but could not for the life of him figure out what it was.

"I am an ex-Suna ninja and I was pretty high up in the ninja command. I was informed of where you and the rest of the rebels were hiding because of all of the dealings between Suna and the rebels" spoke Pakura as she eyed the man with a look that said 'Don't mess with me, or I will mess your whole world up" as she took a quick glance around.

"So you learned from the government of Suna, but that does not explain why you are here, why you have gone rogue, or who these children are" spoke the man as he eyed all four of them with inscrutable accuracy.

"I only met these three a week ago, so I don't know too much about them, but I do owe them my life, so for that they will always have my gratitude. They saved me from an ambush that Suna and Kiri set up so that they both could profit from my death, but since I survived with their help, and I can't go back to Suna, I have decided to help the rebels in the hopes that I will be able to become a ninja of Kirigakure when this war is over" spoke Pakura as she stood tall and proud, completely unworried about the group of ninja that surrounded her.

"So you are now a missing nin, and you wish to join us huh? Well we will have to make sure you are not lying and are not a spy, but if you are serious about helping up, and not spying on us, then we will gladly accept you. We will need to know what your bloodline limit does as well" spoke the blue haired man as he nodded his head in approval towards Pakura, and then turned his head towards Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro and began to eye them. Just then the veins on the side of his head bulged out noticeably, and all three of them could sense he was applying chakra to that eye. That was when Naruto realized why he had that eye patch on.

'He has a dojutsu implanted into his eye, and not just any dojutsu but a Byakugan from the Hyuga clan back in Konoha. He must have killed a head family member as the entire branch family had the cage bird seal applied to their heads' thought Naruto as he knew much about the Hyuga clan from the bingo books, and other studies he had done while in Zabuza's care.

The blue haired man looked very shocked when he looked at them, and Naruto could only imagine he had seen that they had bloodlines, well that Kimimaro and Haku had bloodlines as it was impossible to tell if someone had the sharingan bloodline limit unless it was active.

"Who are you three" asked the man, but he kept his normal eye on Naruto the whole time like he was trying to put together a very difficult puzzle. If Naruto was honest with himself he would have admitted that he didn't like the look, and under normal circumstances would have told the man to piss off, but these were not normal circumstances so he decided to play nice, if not slightly smartass-ish.

"Didn't you mama ever teach you it is impolite to ask for someone's name without giving your own first, or is it just not done like that in Kiri" asked Naruto with the patented Uchiha smirk on his face. He would be a liar, which he was, if he said he didn't like pissing people off. It was a lot of fun, and it made things less serious. The blue haired man looked like he was going to blow a gasket, but started to take a few breaths. When he had calmed himself down he looked Naruto dead in his eye and began to speak again.

"I am sorry, please let me introduce myself. I am Ao, and I am the second in command of the rebel forces, and I want to know who you three are" spoke Ao, as he looked at Naruto with inscrutable eyes. Everyone heard the way he put emphasis on the 'you', but could not for the life of them figure out why this man seemed so interested in Naruto.

"I am Kimimaro Kaguya, the last living Kaguya, and the wielder of my clan's legendary bloodline the Dead-Bone-Pulse" spoke Kimimaro as he willed bones to start to grow and protrude from his body. Some people looked slightly disturbed by this, but most of the people looked shock or happy that Kimimaro had his clan's bloodline and that the Kaguya clan had not in fact gone extinct. Haku went next, but made sure she was close to Naruto incase these rebels or the members of the Yuki clan tried to take her with them.

"I am Haku Yuki, a member of the Yuki clan, and a wielder of the famous Ice-Release-Bloodline" spoke Haku as she created a bunch of snowflake shaped ice shuriken around her body. She saw the looks of shock and surprise on many of the ninja's faces, but not on Ao's as she figured he saw the color of her chakra and instantly knew of her bloodline. Naruto went next, but he kept his face neutral as he did not know how they would react to his particular bloodline. For some reason he was feeling that Ao knew more about him, or something that he was not letting on.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, last of the Uzumaki clan, the last of only three members of the Uchiha clan, and the wielder of the sharingan bloodline and the chakra materialization bloodline" spoke Naruto with confidence, strength, and finality in his voice. Many of the ninja were shocked that there was another person besides Itachi and his kid brother that had the legendary ocular bloodline. They were also shocked to hear that he had a second bloodline, although none of them had ever heard of it before.

The thing that surprised Naruto was when Ao attacked him with blinding speeds, but the man had been underestimating him, and Naruto was able to bring up a kunai and defend himself from Ao as they both struggled for dominance as they pushed against each other's kunai. Naruto was not surprised that the man was holding out against him so well in this little battle of strength. He had only been able to release half of the chakra sealed inside of his restriction seal before the man had attacked him, but even still that was a lot of strength. The man was not kidding about being the right hand man of the rebel leader. Kimimaro and Haku quickly surrounded Ao and were about to attack, but Naruto held up his hand in a stopping motion. They were unsure why Naruto didn't want them to help, but it was probably due to them all being surrounded by unfriendly ninja.

"Why did you attack me" demanded Naruto as his sharingan flared in rage. It was spinning so fast you could get dizzy just looking at it even without the sharingan's legendary genjutsu abilities.

"Your related to Shisui of the Body Flicker aren't you" demanded the blue haired man that had better pray that he was not reduced to ash for attacking Naruto out of the blue like that.

"Yea, what does that mater, and how do you know that" demanded Naruto as he began to push Ao back surprising him and his men. Naruto continued to do this and finally he and Ao were eye to eye.

Ao had been able to remove his eye patch before he had attacked Naruto. Naruto figured he believed it would protect him from his (Naruto's) sharingan. It would keep him from being placed under his normal sharingan genjutsu, but if he started using his brother's 'Kotoamatsukami', even without evolving his eye into their mangekyou form he would be in some serious trouble. Naruto had learned that he could manipulate people using his brother's special genjutsu (Kotoamatsukami) into making them do things that they otherwise would not do. It was not as powerful as when Naruto had his sharingan morphed into his eternal mangekyou sharingan, or when he actually used the technique, but it was still very powerful, and for a normal ninja it was more than enough, but this man seemed smart, sharp, and had the Byakugan so using it here would probably not end well for him so he stored it away for later in case he needed it.

'This man knows about Shisui-nii, but how? Did they fight a long time ago and this man just remembered, or did he just know about him and his connection to his brother' wondered Naruto as he and Ao broke apart and eyed each other for a second.

Before either of them started to attack each other again a beautiful woman with auburn hair with a bit put in a not at the top of her head, a slim body fitting battle dress, huge double F plus breasts, and beautiful sea green eyes. All of the ninja instantly bowed to her, but Ao quickly got between her and Naruto's line of sight as quickly as he could. Naruto narrowed his eyes and was beginning to get suspicious that Ao may have known more about his 'Kotoamatsukami' then she should.

"Ao get out of my way. I need to speak to our new allies" spoke the woman in a caring, but also commanding voice. Naruto could tell that Ao was having a hard time going against his leader's commands, but he was adamant about Naruto not seeing into her eyes, which made Naruto very suspicious.

"I cannot my lady, for if I do and you look into his eyes you will be under his control" spoke Ao as he tried to make the auburn haired woman understand the danger she was in. Haku and Kimimaro were starting to get suspicious now as well as they, to a limited amount, knew about Naruto's special mangekyou sharingan and its techniques, but Naruto had only truly gained this now power a month ago, so how did this man know about it.

"What are you talking about Ao, why can't I see our new allies" demanded the woman. Naruto could see the man start to sweat a little, and could only figure that the leader of the rebels had a fiery temper when angered.

"I cannot let you see him, because he is the brother of Shisui of the Body Flicker, and I am sure he is just as skilled with genjutsu as his brother as his chakra is even more powerful than Shisui's. I have already told you about my encounter with Shisui and the powers that his sharingan possessed" spoke Ao as he breathed a sigh of relief when his leader looked at him with understanding in her eyes.

"Are you sure he can use 'that' technique" asked the woman in a more business/military voice Naruto could see that she was taking them more serious now which made him happy, but this man and woman knew far too much about the 'Kotoamatsukami' then they should.

"How do you know my brother" demanded Naruto in a voice that said that he was not playing any games and that if they didn't answer him soon then they would truly regret it.

"I ran into your brother a number of years ago and we fought, but since neither of us could defeat the other we allowed the other to escape. I remember him being a truly powerful shinobi, with skills in genjutsu that I had never seen before, a mastery of the 'Body Flicker Technique' that was unheard of, and the strongest chakra I have seen to this date; he was a truly fearsome warrior. I believe the only reason I survived the encounter was because he used a very powerful, chakra taxing, and painful technique with his sharingan" spoke Ao as he closed his none Byakugan eye and hopped it would protect him from Naruto's genjutsu.

"How did you find out about my brother's 'Kotoamatsukami'" asked Naruto as he eyed Ao to see if he was lying or not.

"We did not know the name of the technique, but we were able to deduce what it did somewhat after examining the victim of the one Shisui used his jutsu on while he was here in Water Country" spoke Ao, as he realized that Naruto was aware of his brother's technique and what it did. He was unsure if Naruto could use it, but he was not about to chance his leaders life, and the rebels future on an 'I don't know' that was for damn sure.

Naruto thought for a moment on what he should do. He could simply use the 'Kotoamatsukami' on Ao, and then later on the woman behind him, and force them to forget about it, but that could easily backfire if he was caught so he decided to let it be for now. He looked over at the kid with the glasses, and decided to make a peace offering. He slowly pulled a scroll out from his sleeves. He saw the way everyone, except Kimimaro and Haku, tensed up, but they looked confused when Naruto through the scroll to the little blue haired boy. The boy looked confused so Naruto decided to elaborate.

"Call it a peace offering. I didn't come here to fight you all, I came to honor a promise a made to a certain jackass I will kill the next time I see, and to help you all defeat the Yodaime Mizukage" spoke Naruto as he watched as they looked surprised. He deactivated his sharingan and looked over at the blond boy. Ao was surprised at this, as was Mei, but their surprise skyrocketed when they saw that it was the 'Twin Sword' that the blue haired boy unsealed from the scroll.

"How did you get that" asked the completely shocked rebel leader. All of her subordinates nodded their heads dumbly as well.

"I got it a long time ago actually. I was so made that I just kind of snapped and went on a killing spree, and it just so happened that a group of Kiri ninja were in the area along with a guy wielding that sword. I quickly killed them, but the sword was interesting so I took it with me. Turns out it was one of the 'Seven Swords of the Mist'. I thought about selling it, but never needed the money so I held onto it. I guess you guys can have it as it is not my style to use weapons like that" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Mei.

"Well thank you" was all she could say through her shock and surprise.

"So are we in" asked Haku in a cheerful voice. Kimimaro nodded and Pakura looked sure of herself, but Naruto just looked bored as hard as it was to believe.

Mei just nodded her head with a bright smile on her face. She could not believe the gold mine she had just hit with this group. With them she was sure that they would be able to defeat Yagura, and bring peace to Kirigakure once and for all. She ushered them to follow as she, Ao, and the blue haired kid who was really enjoying the 'Twin Sword' entered the tunnel with Naruto, Pakura, Haku, and Kimimaro hot on their heels, and the rest of the ninja following suite.


End file.
